Life of A Dragon: The Fight for Berk
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: I hope you enjoy(ed) book one of this fanfic trilogy! Anyway, now with Shawn used to his new life, his life is nowhere near settled. How much more of his life must change before everything's calm?
1. Chapter 1

**Fury_Writer1998, DragonBreeder123: We do not own any of these characters except for our OC's. If you would like to use them please ask either one of us for permission on the review. ****Thank You and Enjoy Life of a Dragon II**

Chapter One "Recalling The Past"

Hi. If you don't know me already, I'm Shawn. What I'm about to tell you is crazy. Now, I'm only a fifteen year old sophomore. But there's something you must know about my life.

"There you are, Shawn. Where's your saddle?" That voice is the unmistakable voice of my girlfriend, Carla Lason. And if you don't know already, I'm not any ordinary teen.

_Did you check the upstairs room?_ I growl. Yeah, that's right. I don't talk, I growl, sometimes. I'm actually a dragon, Night Fury, to be exact.

"Nope," Carla says.

_Well it's there._ I growl. Now, in some dragon stories, dragons all have their riders. In my case, I'm dating my rider.

"I can't find it!" Carla says from my room. Looking on the sofa, I see my new saddle.

_Found it!_ I growl. It's been ten months since my life changed and, is actually gotten better.

"Where are you going, mister?" That's my mom.

_I'm heading to Berk._ I growl. Yes, you heard correctly. Berk is real. Everything, real. Now, the movies are wrong. Stoick, Hiccup's dad, he's alive. And there is no Drago Bludvist. Wait a minute! I just skipped ten whole months since the last time I told about my life! Right, but since you know what I am and some of my life, let's go back ten months and continue where I left off. This should straighten things out a bit. Alright, back to Berk! Now, recently, Berk was taken over by a group of people following this man, Lukas Hale. And I'm fighting against men with guns, fighting alongside Vikings. But recently, we got a new fighter. Back at Dragon Island, I have Carla tell Stoick that Berk has an experienced fighter with his rifle.

"Good. We need all the help we can get," Stoick says.

"When shall we head back to Berk?" Astrid says.

_Carla, tell Astrid that there might be something wrong with Stormfly_. I growl.

"Astrid," Carla says.

"What?" Astrid says.

"Shawn says there might be something wrong with Stormfly," Carla says.

"Oh no, Stormfly!" Astrid says, running to her dragon. Hiccup and a few others, including me, Valka, and Stoick follow her.

"Stormfly. Is everything alright, girl?" Astrid says, petting her.

"She's getting old, Astrid," Valka says.

"How long?" Astrid says.

"About ten months," Valka says.

_I can still fight. I won't give up until my home is safe_. Stormfly growls. I have Carla tell Astrid what Stormfly said.

_Hold it. I smell something_. I growl.

"What is it, Shawn?" Carla says. I run off with some clothes to the smell.

"Get the dragons away. It's Dragon Root," I say. Yeah, I can change from dragon to human, but, oddly, I keep my wings and tail.

"Dragon Root? On Dragon Island?" Hiccup says.

"Is that what's wrong, Stormfly?" I say.

_No. But I smell the Dragon Root, too._ Stormfly growls.

"It's okay, we're having Meatlug get it out of here," I say.

_Was that it? Was that what's wrong with her?_ Siare growls. Siare, she's the last female Night Fury, who is currently in a relationship with Toothless. Way to go, Toothless!

"Well, we'd better head home. Goodbye! Have Hiccup or Siare come get us if you need help," I say.

"Goodbye, Shawn," Hiccup says.

_I'll see you soon._ Toothless growls. And goodbyes from everyone else.

"We'll be back later," I say, walking away from the remaining people of Berk.

"Are we really going to go back?" Carla says on the flight home.

_Of course we are. Well, I am anyway, I have a species to protect_. I growl.

"Well, if you're fighting for Berk, so am I," Carla says.

_Thank you_. I growl.

"Nice flight?" Mom says.

_Berk might be in trouble_. I growl, walking into my new room. A few days ago, our house got burned down by those people. Don't even get me started on what they did to my Carlabay.

"Everything okay, babe?" Carla says, noticing I shivered.

_I'm trying to forget about what they did to you_. I growl. Alright, fine. About a few days ago, these men turned Carla into something terrible. They somehow managed to turn Carla into a Screaming Death, Monstrous Nightmare, and Changewing, all in one dragon.

"Oh. Well, we'll get revenge when Berk needs our help," Carla says.

_Yeah_. I growl.

"But, for now, let's just get this home," Carla says, holding up a little metal piece. After a little while of flying, I see something that'll take out some time.

_Uh, Carla._ I growl. Carla's lying back on the saddle, enjoying the chance to relax.

"Yes, Shawn?" Carla says, sitting up to quickly pet me.

_We might not be getting it home so soon_. I growl, noticing a storm straight ahead.

"Oh, crap! Let's get away from here!" Carla says. I quickly veer to the left but the storm's slightly faster and we get caught in it.

_Stay low!_ I roar over the thunder. I'm trying to keep banking away from lightning bolts that are striking near us. I'm focused to hard on

trying to avoid getting struck that me, nor Carla see a Hideous Zippleback silhouette coming towards us.

"Shawn! Look out!" Carla says, but just a bit too late. We collide with the Zippleback. The Zippleback saves itself.

"Shawn!" Carla says, falling. She grabs hold of my tail.

_Carla! _I roar. I can feel Carla slipping off my wet tail. I'm trying to stay airborne, but I can't because Carla has a hold of my tail. _Carla! Let go of my tail!_ I roar.

"You crazy?" Carla shouts.

_I'll dive back down and catch you!_ I roar. Carla lets go and I let myself fall. Before I'm about to grab her, a dragon flies beneath her and carries her away.

"Shawn!" I hear.

_Carla!_ I roar before a lightning bolt strikes the shield attached to my saddle, knocking me out cold. Man, this week sucked, badly. Waking up, I feel soft, warm sand beneath me. Looking out towards sea, I can't see anything besides open water and clear blue skies. I'm halfway in solid blue water.

"Auh. Oww," I say. Sitting up, I see that my saddle got burned and shredded.

"Ah! What the-" I say, bringing my left hand to my right, lower body. Taking my hand off, I see I'm bleeding, badly.

"Oww. Crap. What. What happened?" I say, seeing blood-stained sand to my right, alongside a bloodied dagger, torn through it's sheath.

"Ah, crap," I say, ripping a soaked strip off my shirt. Ripping the sleeve off, also, I tie them around my side, having the sleeve cover my wound.

"Ah. Crap. Carla?" I say, looking around.

"Carla?" I say, a bit louder. A sharp pain in my right wing jogs my memory.

"I'm sorry, Carla," I say, lying back down on the warm sand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two"Strangers Stranded"

Waking up, I'm in a make-shift hut.

"Ugh. Where. Am. I," I say, leaning up, looking around.

_Oh. You're up, finally_. an un-shown dragon growls.

"What-" I say, startled at the voice.

_It's okay. No need to panic. I won't hurt you_. The dragon growls again.

"Who. Who are you?" I say.

_Don't you remember me? _It growls.

"Should I?" I say, sitting up. "Ah! My wing!" I say.

_You broke your wing when you fell out of that storm. You've been unconscious for three days_.

"Three days? I- I've got to get back!" I say, jumping. "Ah! Oww, my side,"

_Back to where, cutie?_ The dragon growls.

"Back to- wait. What did you just say?" I say, confused about what this dragon just said.

_I'm surprised you don't recognize my growl._ She growls.

"What are you doing here, Siare?" I say. As I say that, a person walks in the door opening.

"Shawn! You're okay!" A familiar voice says. "So much for catching me," she says.

"Carla! Thank goodness your okay!" I say.

_Wait, you were going to catch her?_ Siare growls.

"So, why were you following us, Siare?" I say, sitting upright, slowly.

_Oh. Well, I was just taking a flight when I saw a dragon that I have never seen the likes of it_. Siare growls.

"Well, can you describe this dragon?" Carla says.

_Sure. It had the body of the Red Death, but not the size. And it was glowing, like the, Uhm. Like the_. Siare growls.

"Flightmare?" I say.

_Yeah! Wait. What's a Flightmare?_ Siare growls.

"Well, a Flightmare is a rare, glowing dragon that only comes out when the sky lights up. I forget what they call it. Anyway, and the Flightmare-" I'm cut short as we hear something hit the island we're on.

"Stay here, and stay hidden, Siare," I say.

"You hide too, Shawn," Carla says.

"Why? Oh, right. Be careful," I say.

"I will," Carla says, hugging me. Walking out the door, Carla is surprised to see an ultralight wing sticking through the wood line.

"Hello?" Carla says.

"Is that an ultralight?" I say, sticking my head through the door opening.

"Looks like it," Carla says.

"Sweet! Now we can get home!" I say.

"Hold it, Shawn. We don't know if somebody's there. Stay in the hut," Carla says. Carla slowly walks up to the small, two person plane.

"No-one? So an ultralight just randomly crashed here. Convenient," Carla says.

"Or is it? Who are you? And what are you doing with my ultralight?" A man says.

"Oh! Nothing, sir. I was just seeing what crashed here," Carla says.

"Sure. And then you're going to take it, take my game, and fly out of here, all while my back is turned through some innocent act. Now, get back on whatever boat you came on, and tell your boss that this dragons mine," he says. What!

"What! Wait do you mean by, game?" Carla says.

"I saw a dragon land here three days ago. I landed here just now to claim my dragon skin," he says, slowly reaching for a rifle while Carla's turned around.

"Oh no, Shawn," Carla quietly says to herself.

"Carla! Behind you!" I say.

"What-" Carla says, turning around to meet a shotgun barrel inches from her face.

"Now, did I not just tell you to get out of here? That dragons mine. Just go back to wherever you came," he says.

"Carla! Come on!" I say. That probably wasn't too smart, because now there's a python barrel in my direction.

"Alright, kid. Come on out," the man says.

"Ah, no, actually. That wouldn't be a good idea," I say.

"Why? Don't you want your friend here to live?" He says, loading a shell into the barrel of the lever action shotgun, having it back at Carla's face.

"I thought you wanted us to leave?" I say.

"You know what? Go. Get on whatever boat you came on, and go," he says, shoving Carla towards me.

"Thank you, but you see, we can't leave," I say.

"What!" He shouts, pointing his gun towards us.

"Yeah, we shipwrecked during a storm and we have been here for three days trying to repair our boat good enough for us to go home," I say.

"Oh. Well, why didn't ya say so," he says, lowering the gun.

"Yeah. We didn't even know about this dragon. We don't even have any guns," I say.

"Oh, well, if I find anything out of place on my ultralight, you are going to regret it, both of you," he says.

_You guys okay?_ Siare growls.

"Keep it down, Siare. We're not here alone. And he's out for dragon skin," I say.

"Yeah. He saw us land here three days ago and he's here now to hunt the dragon he saw land here," Carla says.

_Oh_. Siare growls.

"Yeah, so, just stay in the hut until we figure out a way to get you out of here, safely," Carla says.

_Okay_.

"So, what are we going to do?" I say, outside the hut.

"I dunno, Shawn," Carla says.

"Great. Just great. I've got no way of leaving because I can't fly, and this man is hunting me or Siare," I say.

"Well, we could make a boat," Carla says.

_How will we hide me?_ Siare growls.

"I dunno. But you can't fly out of here," I say.

_Well no duh_. Siare growls.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea, Carla," I say.

"What?" Carla says.

"We just need to have it large enough to hide Siare. That, and float long enough not to sink when Siare's on," I say.

_Yeah, smart thinking, but what about you, Shawn? Your wing is still broken_. Siare growls.

"Yeah, you okay with towing me?" I say.

_Fine_. Siare reluctantly growls.

"Thank you," I say. Over the next three days, the man shows up periodically without much hassle. Siare stays in the hut while I try to stay hidden.

"Finished," Carla says.

"After three days and five test launches, it floats," I say.

_Yeah, but will it support me?_ Siare growls.

"Yes. We tested it using sandbags and other, heavy objects," I say, kicking a sandbag.

_Okay. I hope everything's good_. Siare growls.

"Hey, we couldn't get our boat fixed so we just made one. Our boat was just too wrecked. So, we'll be leaving. Good luck trying to hunt the Night Fury I saw here," I say.

"So it's a Night Fury, eh? This will be good," he says.

"Let's go. Siare in the boat?" I say, at the shore.

_Yeah. I'm ready. Let's get away from here_. Siare growls. Pushing the boat out to the water, it's floating, for now.

_I'm feeling water_. Siare growls. We hear a gunshot.

"He found my decoy. Now, Siare!" I say. Siare flies out and starts pulling the boat away from the island.

"Phew. From here, it's nothing but sea," I say, relaxing under the open sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three " New Ties"

"Shawn," I hear.

"Ugh. What?" I say.

"We're home," Carla says.

"What? How?" I say, waking up in my new room.

_You weren't waking up so I just carried you to your house_. Siare growls.

"Thanks," I say.

_Well, Toothless is probably worried about me. Goodbye, Shawn._ Siare growls.

"You feeling okay, Shawn?" Mom says, waking through the door.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore," I say.

"Well, looks like your wing is healing, but your cut was so bad that we had to stitch it closed. It was terrible. Your cut was so bad that I could almost fit my hand in it. Surprised it wasn't bleeding as bad as it was," Mom says.

"My knife? Where's my dagger?" I say. Why would I want the thing that cut me that bad? I dunno.

"It's by your bed. Jacob was nice enough to make a new sheath for it before the Leathery closed," Mom says. The Leathery closed? Shame. Was a good business, too.

"Aww, that's a shame," I say.

"Oh, he shut it down, actually. To start his new business, Jacob's Rifles and Blades," Mom says.

"Jacob's Rifles and Blades?" I say.

"Jacob's new business. Haven't you heard?" Mom says.

"No?" I say.

"Oh, well, now you do," Mom says. Well, that was anti-climactic. Having Mom take me out to Jacob's new shop, I notice the building has been built bigger.

"Shawn! What's up?" Jacob says when I walk through the door.

"You started your own business?" I say.

"Yeah. Neat, isn't it?" He says. "I work with anything from Airsoft guns to fifty cal's,"

"that's awesome! Hey, speaking of which, could you do some mods on a UMP for me?" I say, pulling it out of a bag I have. I got a UMP when these guys were oddly at my house.

"What! How did you get your hands on a UMP?" Jacob says.

"Long story. Anyway, can you?" I say.

"Sure thing. Anything for Lakesshore's Fury. What would you like me to do?" Jacob says, making sure nobody was paying attention.

"Surprise me," I say, laying an empty UMP and full magazine on the counter.

"Oh, this'll be fun," Jacob says with a smile.

"Have fun. Give Carla a call when it's done. See you, Jacob," I say, walking out the door. I've got a weird feeling about letting him go free with that, but, I trust him. Now. Walking home, I hear whispers from my schoolmates.

"Where have you been?" A student says.

"What? Why do you care?" I ask him.

"Because, my dad, our principal, noticed your late streak," he says.

"Tell him I've got some excuses that will make him think twice about me," I say.

"What do you mean? You had like a virus or something?" He says.

"You don't know, do you?" I say.

"Know what?" He says. Good, I think that people are forgetting who I am.

"Nothing you should really know about. Knowing endangers your family, friends, their family and friends, and so-on and so-forth," I say. Wow. Being this Night Fury has made me skip school quite a bit.

"Welcome back, Shawn," the Band director says. I'm beginning to think that the school really has forgot about me.

"I think the school has forgotten about me," I say near the end of the day.

"That's good, right?" Allan says.

"Yes, Snotlout. That's good," Carla says. Later on in the period, I hear Carla's phone go off.

"Uh, Shawn. You, might want to read this," Carla says, handing me her phone. I look at the text and see that it's from a blocked number.

"Listen up, Shawn. I know who, and what, you are. Now, within the time you even start reading this message, I will have destroyed this phone and already on the way to your school. Don't you try run, or fly, away, because I have my men in a perimeter around the school, ready to shoot you down if you try to get away. Why don't I have them just barge in and shoot you now? Because I want to have the pleasure of doing it myself. So, either die at your school, in front of everyone, or just come with me peacefully and maybe, maybe, I'll let you live as my pet. Your choice, Night Fury," the message reads. Oh crap. I've got to notify the office, and the officials.

"Sorry, babe. But this phone has to go," I say.

"It's okay. I'm getting a new one tomorrow anyway," Carla says. Heading to the hallway, hidden by a corner, I plasma blast her phone, destroying it, and everything on the phone, which I might have needed later.

"Hey! I need you to be on alert. Anyone you see that isn't staff, put the school on code red lockdown. And also notify the police. No. Notify the army to have men come to this school, immediately," I tell the office people.

"Why? We just can't do that, Shawn," the front desk lady says.

"Because, I'm being head hunted by a man who broke out of prison. Notify them and just, please, do what I said," I say.

"How do you know you're being head hunted?" She says.

"May I use the computer?" I say.

"Sure?" I log on to an outside server on the school computer and, well, hack into Carla's phone data and memory, pulling up the text. "How do I know this isn't fake?" She says.

"Are you really? Did you not see what I did just to access Carla's phone files? What do you want me to do to prove it's real?" I say, irritated, noticing I've got the office's attention.

"Okay. We'll do that," she says.

"Do what?" The principal says.

"We need to be ready for a code red at any second. We also have to notify the army to have troops here," she says, having me get the computer back onto the school's server.

"Why?" He says.

"Were you not listening? I'm being head hunted by an escape prison convict who is on his way right now," I say.

"Oh. We'll get right to it. Thank you for telling us, Shawn. You may return to your class," the principal says.

"Attention. We are on a code yellow. Code yellow. This is not a drill. Prepare for code red," we hear over the intercom system.

"What do they mean by that?" Someone says.

"Code red. We are on a code red lockdown," we hear.

"he's here!" I say, sprinting for our room's code red area.

"What do you mean, Shawn?" A student says.

"I'm being head hunted. Hide me, now!" I say, curling up, trying not to hurt myself any more than I have.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you the-" a student starts to say.

"Stop! As of now, you don't know what I am. And you don't know who me, or the Night Fury, is," I say.

"Yes sir," my class says.

"Come on out, Shawn. You can't hide anymore. We have your little friend. Isn't that right, girl?" Lukas says.

_Shawn! Don't listen to him! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just stay hidden!_ Siare growls.

"Siare! They've got Siare! Those sneaky little-" I say, kinda growling, but only to stop myself before I say something.

"Shawn, you heard what Siare said. She's fine, stay hidden," Carla says.

"You're right," I say.

"This is the army! Come out with your hands up, and weapons on the ground!" We hear through a megaphone.

"A megaphone? Really?" I say, getting up.

"Shawn! Where do you think you're going? We're on code red!" My study hall teacher says.

"I'm going to go watch, in case Lukas harms Siare," I say.

"Siare?" The teacher says.

"That other Night Fury," I say. "How did he get her anyway?" I say, looking out the window.

"Step away from the dragon and put your gun down," an army personnel says.

"Shawn Johl! Get out here, and your little 'friend' doesn't get hurt," Lukas says.

"Don't do it Shawn! It's just a trap!" Carla says.

"I'm sorry. I love you," I say, heading to walk out the door, until I hear a _pop!_ Then _Shawn!_ Not even a second afterwards, more gunshots.

"Siare!" I say, running to the window, only to see Siare lying on the concrete while Lukas has fired back at the military. Walking to the other side of the room, _Be safe and stay hidden_. I growl. Running out the door, I jump down the stairs and out the front door to confront Lukas.

"Hold your fire!" The lieutenant shouts.

"Ah, Shawn. Glad you could make it out here. But it seems a little too late," Lukas says.

_Shawn_. Siare groans. _Pop!_ Siare's limp once more.

_Siare!_ I roar, running to her side. _You, monster!_ I roar.

"Shawn!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "Broken Families"

"Shawn!" My dad shouts, running through the line of men.

_Dad! Get back!_ I roar.

"No! I'm not running anymore!" Dad says, loading his assault rifle.

"Aww, this must be your father? Well, isn't this a nice family reunion. I'm touched," Lukas says, loading a new belt into his light machine gun.

"Load that, you're a dead man, Lukas!" My dad says, taking aim at Lukas's heart.

"You wouldn't," Lukas teases.

"Try me. Harm my family, you deal with me," Dad says, flicking off the safety.

"Oh, I intend on stopping this monstrosity family one and for all," Lukas says, pulling the charging handle back.

"Drop the gun, now!" Dad says.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" Lukas says, raising the gun to my eye level.

"Don't tempt me," Dad says.

"Sergeant Johl! Don't shoot!" The lieutenant says.

"Sorry, sir, but this is outside military rules. This is personal," Dad says. Man, this is the most I've ever seen my dad care about family.

"Go ahead, shoot me. See what happens to your beloved monster of a son," Lukas says.

"You, do not! Call my son a monster!" Dad says, steadying himself.

"I'm sorry. Your little beast!" Lukas says, firing at me. He misses, but my dad doesn't. I see the bullet rip Lukas's shirt, but no blood. And he's still standing.

"Oh. Nice shot. But I'm afraid you've forgot one thing, Gronkle Iron. Bullet proof," Lukas says. That's it! I run into the school, barely avoiding the bullets.

_Carla! Where's your shield!_ I roar, running through the doors.

"In my locker," Carla says. I run out the door, throwing the shredded clothes away. I grab some fresh clothes, change in the locker room, and grab Carla's shield. I run out the door, hiding behind the shield, and feeling the bullets rattling off the shield.

"I see you have a defence," Lukas says.

"Not only a defence, but an offence!" I say, slamming the shield into Lukas's head, knocking him out.

"Nice hit. Now, let's get this man locked up, for good," the lieutenant says. I wipe the shield off using my shirt I didn't throw away. I head back into the school, the shield strapped onto my back.

"Where do you think you're going, my good fighter?" Carla tries to lighten my mood. She succeeds.

"I'm grabbing the saddle, and heading out," I say, opening Carla's locker.

"Not so fast," Carla says.

"I was going to fly Siare to her home," I say.

"Oh. In that case, I'm coming along," Carla says.

"You have school," I say.

"I'm suspended for the next week. So I'm coming along," Carla says.

"What!" I say, shocked.

"You are too. They found your dagger," Carla says, handing it to me.

"Crap. Well, let's go," I say, shutting her locker.

"I'm so sorry, Siare," I say, leaning down to the limp body. I hide, changing. _Get the saddle on me_, _now_. I growl. Flying off, I feel Siare shift, slightly. _Siare!_ I roar, feeling a warm breath blow across my neck.

"She's alive!" Carla says.

_Of course I am. A little pistol isn't going to kill me_. Siare growls.

_Right,_ _well anyway, we are just going to drop you off at your home and head back, so you just rest up your strength. _I growl.

"Man. I can't believe Lukas got out," Carla says on the flight home from Berk.

_Yeah. How, though?_ I growl.

"Maybe he had a phone call and told one of his men to get him out?" Carla says.

_Well, however he got out, he will regret it if he ever does again_. I growl.

"Uhm, Shawn? We passed my house," Carla says.

_Yeah, I'm just picking something up real quick. I asked Jacob to call your phone. But I'll just check in every so often_. I growl.

"Welcome back! I'll be with you in just a sec," Jacob says.

"Jacob started a new business?" Carla says.

_Yeah, you didn't hear Mom when she told me?_ I growl.

"Well, no. I really wasn't paying attention to what she said," Carla says.

"You showing her the store? Or come for your gun?" Jacob says. I walk up to the counter while Carla looks around. "How you doing?" Jacob says, petting my head.

_I dunno if you can hear me_. I growl.

"Aww, I wish I could understand you," Jacob says.

_Carla! Can you please come over here?_ I growl.

"Sure," Carla says, waking away from a war pistol.

"Hello, Carla," Jacob says.

"Hello there," Carla says.

"Oh! Shawn! It's ready. I tried calling her phone but I couldn't get through," Jacob says, putting the submachine gun on the counter, in a bag.

"What is that?" Carla says.

_It's the UMP I had when those two people came to our house_. I growl.

"It's Shawn's UMP he somehow got," Jacob says, not knowing I just told her. "How come I couldn't reach Carla?" Jacob says.

"Oh, Shawn shattered my phone. Lukas got out and was after Shawn," Carla says.

"Oh. Well, keep your heads up. I'll be on the watch, too," Jacob says.

_Thank you_. I growl.

"Shawn says thanks," Carla says.

"No problem," Jacob says.

"See you Jacob," Carla says.

"Take care, you two. Be careful with that, Shawn," Jacob says.

"Goodbye, Shawn," Carla says, kissing my head.

_See you later_. I growl. Well, my wing is healed up fully, but my cut, why is it still open? Walking up the stairs to my room, changing back, it's the second most painful thing ever since my first change.

"Shawn! Are you okay?" Dad says.

_Yeah, I'm fine_. I growl. Wait, growl? Why am I still growling? I'm still Night Wing!

"Shawn, you're bleeding," Dad says. I look at my side and, sure enough, my stitches ripped out and I'm bleeding, badly.

_Crap!_ I roar, covering the wound with my tail.

"How did this happen?" Dad asks, wrapping medicated pads onto me using some leather strips and some warped OSB.

"This ought to do until we get to the vet," Dad says. This is still weird, going to the vet.

"Get on," Dad says, getting into a Hummer. About halfway, the leather snaps and I'm holding the OSB to my side using my wing and tail.

"You hanging in there?" My dad says.

_Yeah_. I groan, pretty much standing in a puddle of blood. We get to the vet and my dad picks me up and carries me into the building. By this time, I've lost a lot of blood for a dragon, and passed out.

"Oh. The dragon again," John says. "Bring him in here," He says, noticing that I'm bleeding.

"Will he be okay?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood already. He just might survive if we get this wound stitched up quickly. Oh, this may take some time," John says, taking a look at the gash. John is stitching me up while Dad is monitoring my health.

"He's on the verge. He-" John says.

"He's dead,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Misfortunate Luck"

"Oh. Well. Guess Lakesshore is back to normal," John sighs.

"No. Night Wing is dead. My son isn't," Dad says.

"Son?" John seems surprised. I'm changing from Night Wing back to my newly normal self. "What the-"

"Shawn. You feeling okay?" Dad asks, covering my body with my wings.

"Yeah. Well, no. I've been better. Night Wing died?" I say, wrapping my wings around my body fully.

"Yeah. He did. Here," Dad says, handing me some clothes.

"Thanks," I say, keeping hidden behind my wings.

"Wait. So, when I put a splint on his tail?" John says.

"You were working on me. Thanks for that, by the way," I say, tearing my wings and tail through my clothes.

"Shawn. You're not bleeding as badly," Dad says.

"Oh. So you're right. Well, I still need this stitched back up again," I say.

"Okay. Let's go," Dad says. I'm still riding on the Hummer because my wings won't fit inside. I'm standing by Dad at the front desk, awkwardly.

"My son here needs to get stitches, as soon as you can get him in a room, please do," Dad says.

"We'll see what- oh my," the lady says, noticing me and my blood-stained shirt, and tail. "Alright, take a seat and we'll be right with you," she says, still shocked at the winged child of a military personnel.

"Shawn! What happened to you?" I hear a vaguely familiar voice says.

"Hello again. And what happened to me? If I told you, I'd have to find a way to wipe your memory. But hey, least I wouldn't kill you," I say, lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jeremy says.

"All joking aside, a dagger that I got from a friend of mine, sliced Night Wing in the right side. Killed him ten days later," I say, using my tail to keep pressure on my cut.

"Oh. So, there's no longer a Night Fury? Because the other one was shot at school," Jeremy says.

"No. She's still alive," I say.

"Oh. Well, that's good," Jeremy says.

"Shawn Johl," we hear.

"Well, see you later Jeremy," I say, getting up. A few hours later, I'm back on the Hummer, heading home.

"Man, Shawn. You must have mixed feelings about all this, with Night Wing dead and all," Dad says.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay home for about a week," I say.

"Okay," Dad says. Pulling in, I see Carla through a window.

"Shawn! You alright?" Carla says, hugging me.

"Oww. Please watch the side," I say.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Carla says, letting me go.

"So, you feeling better?" Mom says.

"No," I say.

"What happened?" Mom says, noticing my facial expression.

"Night Wing died earlier today," I say, cleaning off my tail in the kitchen.

"Oh. That's a shame," Mom says.

"Is his other okay?" Carla says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Did Night Wing really die?" Carla asks, remembering my last supposed death.

"He bled out at the vet," I say.

"But he really isn't dead, though. He's still alive as long as you are," Carla says.

"Oh. Well, I never really thought about it like that," I say.

"All this. Just nothing but misfortunate luck," Dad says.

"Misfortunate luck? Where's the luck come in?" I say.

"Misfortunate because Night Wing died. Luck because he's still alive, as long as you are," Dad says.

"Wow, Dad. That's the best thing I've heard you say outside of family love," I say, shocked.

"It almost doesn't sound like you," Mom says.

"People change," Dad says.

"Can tell," I say.

"Well, night Shawn," Dad says. Our family is messed up. Good, but not normal. After a restless night, I walk downstairs.

"You feeling okay, Shawn?" Mom says.

"Yeah. There's something I forgot to tell you," I say.

"What?" Mom says.

"Yesterday, at school, I got suspended. Yes! I know! I'm sorry," I say, sighing.

"What! You got suspended! Why?" Mom says.

"Well, I broke the code red, they found my dagger that I forgot in the saddlebags. Carla got suspended also for having a shield at school," I say.

"Oh. Well, be more careful and follow the rules," Mom says, trying to stay calm.

"It was either that, or have Siare die," I say.

"Oh. Well, saving a life is a whole new story. Why did you break the code red, anyway?" Mom asks.

"Lukas was after me. He came to our school and he somehow had Siare. So I kinda grabbed Carla's shield and kinda, knocked, Lukas out," I say.

"Why didn't you just let us handle it?" Dad says.

"I don't know. I guess Night Wing kinda took over for protection of his species," I say.

"Oh. Well-" Dad is cut off as the phone rings.

"Hello," I say, picking up the phone.

"Hey, May I speak to Shawn?" Carla asks.

"This is him," I say.

"Oh. Well, can you meet me at my house?" Carla says.

"Sure?" I say.

"Okay. Thanks. See you here," Carla says.

"Okay. Cya," I say.

"Where you going?" Dad says.

"I'm heading out to Carla's house," I say.

"I'll take you. You're in no shape to walk or fly there," Dad says.

"Thanks," I say on the ride there.

"Now don't hurt yourself," Dad says at Carla's house.

"Very funny. Bye, Dad," I say before he drives away, probably to explain his actions to his leutenant.

"Nice having your father back?" Carla asks, hugging me.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice. So what did you want?" I say, hugging back.

"We're going to get Lukas out," Carla says.

"What!" I say, jumping back.

"Yeah. Catch!" Carla says, tossing me a helmet. I look behind Carla and she's pulling an ATV out of her garage, beside a dirt bike.

"I can't ride a dirt bike," I say.

"I know, that's why you'll ride the quad," Carla says, getting on the bike.

"Well, least I'm on something I'm used to," I say, getting on the quad. "Wait. How do you know where Lukas is?" I say.

"I know someone," Carla says. "Ready?" Carla says, noticing I'm having trouble starting the quad.

"I think it's out of gas," I say.

"Can't be. I put gas in it yesterday," I take a closer look, "somebody siphoned it empty," I say, noticing small, dried steaks of gas.

"What! Why?" Carla says.

"I don't know," I say. Carla walks to her garage, coming back out seconds later with a gas can.

"We good now?" Carla says.

"Yeah," I say, starting the quad. Well, I should stop saying quad, because it's more of a freestyle built ATV. But, quad is easier to say.

"Where are you two going?" Dean says.

"Out for a ride" Carla says.

"I thought we were- going to get some gas?" I say, refusing Carla's look halfway through my sentence.

"Oh. Okay. Don't hurt yourselves," Dean says.

"We'll be careful, sir," I say.

"Why did you say that?" Carla asks away from the house.

"How you said that, he wouldn't believe you," I say.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the extra cover," Carla says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six "In The Line of Dagur"

Riding out to where Lukas is being held, we're stopped by some troops.

"This is a military campus. No unauthorized personnel allowed," one says.

"We're here to see Lukas Hale," I say.

"Sorry. Authorized personnel only. I'm afraid you'll have to turn back," he says.

"This is outside military reasoning. Let us in, please," I say.

"I need a good excuse why I should let you in," he says.

"We need Lukas for something you won't believe," I say.

"I'm sorry. We can't let you in under that reasoning," he says.

"This good enough?" I say, showing my wings.

"Oh. I need you to leave your bikes here. They will be under supervision until you get back. Follow me. You. Watch their bikes," he says, pointing to a small built man.

"Yes sir!" The solider says.

"Why do you need to see Lukas?" The officer says.

"He can help us. My other side, you know him as Night Wing, he bled out while at a medical center. Still had enough blood to keep me alive. Now, we need his help. We believe he can revive the Night Fury," I say.

"He's inside the last tent to your left," the officer says, waking away.

"Hey! No unauthorized personnel allowed! Who let you in?" A lieutenant says.

"Perhaps I should've entered first, babe," I say.

"What!" The lieutenant says.

"We're here to see Lukas Hale," I say.

"Whose there?" Lukas says. "Oh. It's you. What do you want with me?" Lukas says.

"We need your help," I say.

"I ain't helping you, you freak!" Lukas shouts.

"You got much of a choice?" I say.

"I'd rather die than help you," Lukas says.

"That can be arranged," I say.

"Shawn! You wouldn't!" Carla says.

"Kidding. I would never kill unless my life is being threatened," I say. "We need whatever you used to turn Carla," I say.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Carla says.

"Trust me, babe," I say.

"Well,I can't help you. I don't have the right stuff," Lukas says.

"Sorry, kids. He can't help you," the lieutenant says.

"He has to help up," I say.

"I can't, and I won't," Lukas says.

"Alright, fine. You win," I say.

"What? The almighty Night Fury is giving up, just like that?" Lukas says in a teasing voice.

"Yep," I say, turning around.

"Hmph. Thought you would put up more of a fight than that," Lukas says.

"Well, I didn't," I say, walking out.

"That's it? You're just giving up like that?" Carla says.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to come get him in the first place," I say. Before reaching Carla's house, we fill a container up with gas and head out.

"Have fun?" Dean says. Oh. And if you're wondering, Dean, he's Carla's father.

"Yeah. I think I might get back into MX racing," I say.

"You're an MX racer?" Carla says, surprised.

"Well, ATV freestyler, actually," I say. Yeah. Before all this dragon stuff happened, I raced and ramped ATV's.

"Cool. You'll have to show me sometime," Carla says.

"Shawn Johl?" A military personnel drives up in a dark green Civic.

"Yes sir?" I say.

"You don't have to call me sir," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Lake. Call me Lake. May I ask you and Carla to come with me?" Lake says.

"Sure," we say.

"Lukas had decided to cooperate with you, under agreements that he is watched under military supervision. Now, we have chosen your dad, Shawn. He will be your supervisor," Lake says.

"Good," Carla says. Reaching the fenced off area, we are led to Lukas's tent.

"So, you decided to cooperate?" I say.

"Only under one condition," Lukas says.

"Oh? And that would be?" I say.

"You take me to Berk," Lukas says, making sure nobody is paying attention.

"Why?" I say, with Carla asking for everyone else to leave the tent.

"No matter the reason. He can't leave this campus," Dad says.

"Than I can't help," Lukas says.

"What do you need? I'll get it for you," I say.

"No, no, no. You won't be able to handle it," Lukas says.

"I'm a Night Fury. I'm pretty sure I can go get some rock or something," I say.

"Okay. Your luck. But, I need a scale off of this one dragon, the Skrill," Lukas says.

"What!" Carla says.

"Okay. I'll have it as soon as I can," I say.

"Are you crazy, Shawn? A Skrill scale? How on earth are you going to get a scale off of a Skrill!" Carla says.

"I'll have special, unwanted help," I say.

"Who would that be?" Dad says.

"Dagur the Deranged," I say.

"Dagur? That's it! You've lost it," Carla says. Since I've still got my wings and tail, I fly out to Dragon Island, weakened by the flight.

_Shawn! Shawn's back! _Siare roars.

"Guys! Shawn's back!" Some kid says.

"Ugh! Good to see you too,Siare," I say, laughing at the dragon that just knocked me down. "Now please get off of me," I say, now in pain.

_Oh. Sorry. _Siare growls.

_Shawn! You're here! _Toothless roars, flying down.

"Hey,Toothless. Nice seeing you as well. Nice seeing Berk again," I say.

"Hey, Shawn," Hiccup says.

"Hey, Hiccup," I say.

"How are you?" Hiccup says.

"Not so good. Night Wing is dead," I say, sighing.

"What!" I hear people gasp while dragons growl in disbelief.

"Yes. He bled out at an animal medical building. But, as long as I'm living, so will he," I say.

"That's a relief," Hiccup says.

"Yeah. If only it were good," I say.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup says.

"I need you, Fishlegs's, and somebody else's help," I say.

"Whose this third person, and in doing what?" Hiccup says.

"You won't like either. I need you, Fishlegs's, and Dagur the Deranged's help getting a scale from the Skrill," I say.

"What!" Hiccup shouts,backing away.

"What's going on here?" Astrid says, waking over the hill where me and Hiccup were just at.

"Hiya, Astrid," I say.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup says, kissing her.

"Augh. Couldn't that have waited?" I say, obviously joking.

"Shawn here is about to do something insane. Something not even I would do," Hiccup says.

"And that would be?" Astrid says.

"I need Hiccup's help finding Dagur the Deranged," I say.

"Just day Dagur," Hiccup says.

"Dagur! But, isn't he after Toothless?" Astrid says.

"Yes. But, I have ways of making him cooperate. I'm going to have Dagur and Fishlegs help me track down the Skrill," I say.

"What!" Astrid says.

"Yeah. I need a Skrill scale," I say.

"Why?" Hiccup says.

"The leader of the group currently in control of Berk island is going to help revive Night Wing," I say.

"Oh. Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, let's go get Dagur," Hiccup says.

"Then I'm coming," Astrid says. At Outcast island, I see that it's back to normal, as from how it would seem, if the data matched.

"Ah, Hiccup. Where's Toothless, eh? And oh! You brought a friend. Your name would be?" Dagur says, dramatically walking out of the shadows.

"Shawn," I say.

"Haha. That's even worse than my name," Dagur says.

"Be careful. I hear he's close to harnessing the power of a Night Fury," Astrid says.

"Oh? Is that true?" Dagur says.

"Back down, Dagur. We need your help," Hiccup says.

"Oh," Dagur laughs. "You? The trainer of the one and only Night Fury? Need my help? Is this some kind of trick?" Dagger says.

"No. No tricks," I say.

"What do I get out of it?" Dagur says.

"You'll get the Skrill back," I say.

"What!" Hiccup and Astrid say in unison.

"The Skrill? You have the Skrill?" Dagur says.

"No. We need your help catching it," I say.

"Oh really? And if I help you get a scale from the Skrill, you'll, in turn, give me the Skrill?" Dagur says, turning around.

"Don't worry. I'll cut the Skrill lose while having Toothless and Siare demolish Dagur's weapons," I whisper, while Dagur talks to himself.

"It's a deal," Dagur says.

"Right. We just need you, and just you, to come with us. Unarmed," I say.

"Why unarmed?" Dagur says.

"To make sure you don't try anything funny," Hiccup says.

"Oh alright. Fine," Dagur says, throwing everything down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven "The Flightmare's Skrill"

Reaching Dragon Island, Dagur is greeted with hostility. "Hey!" Dagur says.

"Lower your weapons. Dagur's here to help," Hiccup says.

"Where's Fishlegs?" I ask Tuffnut.

"He refuses to help," Tuffnut says.

"So it's just us, then?" I turn to Dagur.

"What? Hiccup isn't coming?" Dagur says.

"No. This is Shawn's problem. He asked for your help because you were once in possession of the Skrill," Hiccup says.

"Let's go," I say.

"We aren't going to get the Skrill on a boat," Dagur says.

"On one of your boats. We're taking my boat," I say.

"What makes you think your boat is any faster?" Dagur says.

"Because. I'm not a Viking. I come from a place you won't believe. My homeland don't use wood for boats and stuff. We use a paper light material called fiberglass," I say, uncovering my boat.

"What in the name of Thor is that?" Dagur says. Pointing to the motor.

"That's called a motor. Run from something Vikings can't get," I say.

"I'm not getting on this," Dagur says.

"You want the Skrill? He'll be attracted to this motor, making it easier to get him wet," I say.

"Ohh. Fine," Dagur says, reluctantly getting on the motor boat. "Doesn't someone have to push off?" Dagur says.

"Nope," I say, starting the engine. Now, this engine would be pretty loud, if it weren't modified for silent power. I back away from Dragon Island, having special markings on my boat so I won't be seen as hostile when I return to Dragon Island.

"Will this catch the Skrill?" I say.

"If we can find him," Dagur says.

"Woah!" I say, swerving to avoid a lightning bolt. "I think we found him!" I say.

"He's gone," Dagur says.

"No he's not," I say. After about an hour of waiting, nothing.

"The one chance I get to get the Skrill back, he's nowhere to be found," Dagur says.

"Patience, Dagur. He'll be here," I say.

"Patience? I have no patience!" Dagur days.

"Can tell," I vaguely say.

"There!" Dagur says, pointing to some storm clouds in the distance.

"It's just a thunderstorm, Dagur. Wait! Hang on!" I say, starting up the engine.

"I can't believe I'm driving into a thunderstorm," I say. "Keep an eye out, Dagur," I say, loading a net gun.

"Well, obviously!" Dagur says.

"There!" I say, firing. "I hit it!" I say.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dagger says. "Ah, the Skrill," Dagger says, going to bring it on the boat.

"Keep just the head out. As long as his back spines are wet, he won't be able to do anything," I say.

"Whatever," Dagger says, tying the Skrill's head up, out of the water. Pulling up to Dragon Island, I keep the Skrill in shallow water, trying to figure out how to safely get a scale from it.

"The Skrill," Fishlegs says.

"Hurry up and get your stupid scale already. I want my Skrill," Dagger says.

"Hold it, Dagger! I'm going to try to get a scale without harming him," I say.

"Is that the-" Astrid says.

"Flightmare? Yes. But what's it doing here?" Fishlegs says. The Skrill is trying to get loose, roaring and thrashing against the wire net.

"Look out!" Hiccup says. Just before I get a scale, the Flightmare dives down, grabbing the Skrill and snapping the wire net like it was rope.

"Did the Flightmare just, save the Skrill?" I say, frozen in fear, I think.

"Did anyone else notice that a non-glowing Flightmare saved a Skrill?" Hiccup says.

"Yes, Hiccup. Yes," I say.

"But, why?" Fishlegs says.

"I don't know. I couldn't really understand them, but, I think we have an odd mating couple," I say, shaking my head.

"What!" Everyone, including Dagger, shouts in surprise.

"What's going on over here?" Stoick says.

"Oh hey, dad," Hiccup says.

"Care to explain what Dagger is doing here?" Stoick says.

"Oh. You see, Dagger is helping me out, sir. We're trying to get the Skrill. We had it, but a purple Flightmare saved it," I say.

"Don't be ridiculous, my friend. A Flightmare wouldn't save a Skrill," Stoick says, laughing.

"Uh, dad. Actually, that really did just happen," Hiccup says.

"Oh. Any reason as to why?" Stoick says.

"I think that what just happened was a reunion of an odd mating couple," I say.

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Dragon wise," Stock says.

"Remember, Stoick. You're talking to the man who can hear, and understand dragons," Astrid says.

"Do you really think so?" Stoick says.

"Yes. I'm sure," I say. "Just what do you think you're doing, Dagger?" I say.

"I'm going to go get my Skrill back," Dagger says.

"It's not your Skrill until I get my scale," I say.

"What!" Dagger says.

"We had a deal, remember?" I say, holding the boat back.

"Yeah. I help you catch the Skrill and it's mine," Dagur says.

"No. When I get my scale, you get your Skrill," I say.

"Are you really giving Dagur a Skrill?" Stoick says.

"No. I'm going to have Toothless and Siare help me free, and drive it off when I get my scale," I whisper to Stoick.

"Where is Dagur?" Stoick says.

"Oh. Dagur!" I say, frustrated.

"Toothless! Can you please come here?" I shout.

_Yes?_ Toothless growls.

"I need your help," I say.

_With what?_ Toothless growls.

"I need your help to track down Dagur," I say.

_What!_ Toothless growls.

"It'll be okay, Toothless," I say.

_I'm trusting you._ Toothless growls.

_Good luck, Shawn. And bring back Toothless_. Siare growls.

"I will," I say, fitting my foot in the saddle.

"Let's go," I say, leaning in.

_I trust you know how to use this thing?_ Toothless growls.

"Yes," I say, setting the artificial tail.

_Hang on._ Toothless growls. Flying up, we level out quite high.

"Just listen for any unnatural noises. You fly, I'll adapt," I say.

_I hope I can trust you._ Toothless growls.

"There!" I say, pointing to the boat. Landing on the boat, Dagur is shocked.

"What? How?" Dagur says.

"I'm taking this boat over," I say, kicking the motor off.

"Toothless, do what you want. Just keep him alive," I say.

_Okay_. Toothless growls with a small smile. Toothless just lies down on Dagur. Well, guess I did say, do what you want.

"Welcome back," Astrid says.

"Put Dagur under watch, but make sure he isn't treated badly. I still need his help," I say, dragging a knocked out Dagur out from the boat.

"Sure thing," Stock says.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup says.

_Turns out Shawn knows how to control my saddle_. Toothless growls.

"We'll head out tomorrow in another attempt for the Skrill," I say.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight "A Small Surprise"

"So, Shawn. Are you going to be around for Snoggletog? It'll be here twelve days soon," Astrid says.

"Sure!" I say. Snoggletog, what I understand, it's the Viking version of Christmas.

"It'll be our third Snoggletog with the dragons," Astrid says.

"Oh really? Well, I'll be back. I've got to tell my mom about something," I say. I fly back home, leaving my boat at Berk in case I need it when I'm there.

"Shawn! Thank goodness you're okay! Where have you been? Are you okay?" Mom's worried.

"Ease up, Mom. I'm okay. I was at Berk," I say.

"You get it?" Carla says, walking through the door.

"Hey. No," I say, hugging her.

"You said you would have it," Carla says.

"I said I would have it as soon as I can. But I wasn't expecting a Flightmare to save it's mate," I say.

"What are you taking about?" Mom says, confused.

"Augh. Fine. I need to get a scale from a Skrill, for Lukas," I say.

"Lukas!" Mom jumps.

"I agreed to help him gather things so he can help Night Wing," I say, starting to head upstairs.

"Oh, and I'm invited to Berk's Snoggletog. Twelve days soon," I say. I hear a crash upstairs and I run to see what it was.

"What is it, Shawn?" Mom calls from downstairs.

"Oh, nothing. My shotgun fell from it's mount, that's all," I say, picking up a twelve gauge Ithaca shotgun. Then a purple glint catches my eye. "Huh?" I say, picking up a piece of paper.

"I managed to find the Skrill again. Dagur's upset about you lying to him concerning the Skrill. Anyway, here's your scale. We all are hoping to see Night Wing soon. Your friends from Berk." The letter was written in Berkian writing and, luckily, Allan is so obsessed with Berk, he actually learned how to read their writing and gave me a translation paper for no reason.

"Thank you Snotlout for your obsession," I whisper to myself. Walking down, Carla notices the purple glint I slip into my pocket. "We'll be back, Mom," I say, opening the door.

"Good luck, Shawn," Mom says.

"So, who dropped it off?" Carla shouts over her MX bike.

"I don't know. It was signed 'Your friends from Berk'. I'll have to ask," I shout over the ATV I'm riding. We're greeted by the official from earlier.

"You here for Lukas?" He says.

"Yeah," I say, getting off the ATV.

"You got it?" Lukas says.

"Yeah," I say, holding up the purple scale. It's making the hair on my arm stand on end.

"Good. Now, you'll find everything at my house. But, I'll need to make it," Lukas says.

"I'm sorry, but Lukas is forbidden to leave the campus," Dad says.

"Aww, that's a shame. I won't be able to help you then," Lukas says.

"But I never says he can't be broken out," Dad says, making sure nobody is listening. "Okay. There's a new recruit on duty for watching Lukas tonight. There's a blind spot on the other side of this campus. You'll sneak in there while I'm distracting the recruit," Dad says.

"Wow. Nice plan, but there has to be a back up," I say. "You'll have to wing it if anything goes wrong," Carla says.

"Okay then," I say.

"I almost forgot to mention, it'll take a month to settle and purify," Lukas says.

"That's convenient. I guess Night Wing will be Berk's Snoggletog gift from me," I say, holding back a chuckle.

"Snoggletog?" Carla says.

"I'm invited to Berk's third annual Snoggletog since Berk was at peace with the dragons," I say.

"Isn't Hiccup twenty?" Carla says, trying to pull facts from the movies.

"Yes, but the movies are half inaccurate," I remind her.

"Oh, yeah," Carla says. The day goes on, nervous about breaking a man out of a military campus. "You ready?" Carla whispers, crouched.

"Ready to have Night Wing back? Then of course," I whisper. _Pop!_ We hear a gunshot, then some commotion. "That must be the distraction. Let's go!" I whisper, crawling under a gap in the fencing.

"Good. You're here. Your dad left the keys on the table," Lukas says. Unlocking the door, the three of us sneak out the way we came in.

"Somebody must have already let him go," I hear. Walking through town, we reach Lukas's house, which is kinda scary because, I can see my house down the block.

"Now, just remember. You're still under military watch," Dad says. "Done!" Lukas says, after an hour.

"Alright," I say.

"Hold it," Carla says.

"What? I did what you asked," Lukas says.

"It doesn't smell right," Carla says.

"That's because yours was made using the scales of the ones you were, instead of a Night Fury scale," Lukas says.

"Oh, really?" Carla says.

"It's that why it's blue, not clear?" I ask.

"How did you- right. Well, go ahead," Lukas says. Drinking the blue liquid, it tastes repulsive, yet nice, at the same time.

"Now, just wait about a month and the beast you call a Night Fury, will return," Lukas says.

"He's not a beast," I say.

"Oh. And you will experience random shots of pain," Lukas says.

"Oh, fun," I say, sarcastically. So here, I'm going to skip ahead. After about a month of random pain, school released a week ago for Winter Vacation. Now, three days before Snoggletog, I feel the same pain I did during my first change. And, sooner than it was the first time, Night Wing is back.

_Mom! Carla!_ I roar. Been a while since I did that.

"Night Wing! Welcome back to the living, again!" Carla says, hugging me while holding back a small laugh.

_Nice to be back_. I growl, laughing a bit. Things go great for the next three days. _Gosh, the saddle feels different. It feels better_. I growl.

"Have fun, Shawn!" Mom says.

_I will. Bye, love you, Mom_. I growl. Over the ocean, I fire a silver plasma blast in excitement. Wait, silver?

"That's different," Carla says.

_Yeah_. I growl. Landing on Berk, away from the village, Carla heads on up to Berk while I wait until she's out of sight, and get the clothes I packed on, letting the saddle fall to the snowy ground. I sneak into Hiccup's house, hiding the saddle.

"Shawn! Glad you could make it. A day early, actually. I see you brought Carla. What are you doing in here, anyway?" Hiccup says.

"Oh! I was seeing if you were home," I say.

"Oh. No, We were out flying," Hiccup says.

"Oh," I say, kicking the saddle underneath a bed.

"yeah, come on out," Hiccup says.

"I got a surprise for you. Actually, you, Toothless, Siare, and actually, for Berk," I say.

"Oh? Must have been big. A large load for your boat," Hiccup says.

"Uh, yeah," I say.

"Anyway, welcome back," Hiccup says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine "Gracia And Nightshade"

**A.N.** **I am going to try to use Multiple Perspectives from here on out so, we'll see how this works out!**

"You staying through Snoggletog?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"You can stay at my place, Carla," Astrid says.

"Thank you, Astrid," Carla says.

"You can stay with me and Toothless, Shawn," Hiccup says.

"Thanks, Hiccup," I say.

"Well, the Dragon Lady returns!" Stoick says.

"Hello, Stoick," Carla says.

"You here for Snoggletog?" Valka asks.

"Yeah. Me and Shawn are staying for Snoggletog," Carla says.

"Well, glad to have you two for the dragon's thirteenth annual Snoggletog. And it's a special one," Stoick looks at Siare and Toothless.

"Thirteenth! You said it was the third, Astrid!" I say.

"Sorry. I did mean to say thirteenth," Astrid says. After some jokes and talking, the day is almost over.

"Well, I'm going to go get some rest for tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Carla says, giving me a kiss.

"Okay. Goodnight, Carla. See you tomorrow," I say, returning the kiss.

"You two make a good pair," I hear Astrid say. Lying in bed, I can only think of what these next few days will hold.

_I thought you were going to get some rest?_ I hear a growl.

"Hey. Yeah, I was going to, but tomorrow has me restless. I'm just excited for you, Toothless," I say.

_Yeah. So, how's life at Lakesshore?_ Toothless growls.

"You're nervous for tomorrow, aren't you?" I say, smirking.

_What? Me? Nervous? No_. Toothless growls, just making things worse on him.

"Admit it. I'm a dragon, also, Toothless. I know when you're nervous," I say.

_Alright. I'm nervous._ Toothless growls.

"Nervous about actually having kids? You've seen babies every Snoggletog and now your nervous about having your own?" I say.

_Wow. Dead on. How'd you know?_ Toothless growls.

"I'm a Night Fury, also. I know when you're nervous, and I guess what your nervous about by your actions," I say.

_Wow. I- I have a whole new level of respect for you_. Toothless growls, hopping down from the window, letting me pet him.

"Thanks," I say.

_For what?_ Toothless growls, relaxing a bit as I start scratching behind his ear.

"I felt like I needed company," I say.

_Oh. Then you're welcome_. Toothless growls in newfound delight at a soft spot above his right, front shoulder. I don't think Hiccup knew about this spot. _It's certainly calmed me down_. Toothless growls. For the next hour, we just sit there. Toothless actually falls asleep with his head still in my lap. For the next minute or two, I'm just sitting there, enjoying the warmth of the dragon. Hiccup comes upstairs, slowing down once he sees the sleeping dragon on my leg.

"What?" Hiccup whispers.

"I know," I whisper.

"How did you-" Hiccup stutters.

"I think it's because I'm part Fury, and I understand them better than you do, no offence," I whisper.

"Right. Almost forgot you were," Hiccup whispers.

"It's actually kinda nice, having a dragon's warmth," I whisper.

"Well, night Shawn. Night, bud," Hiccup whispers, petting his friend.

"Hiccup! I thought you'd be out taking one last flight before Snoggletog," I hear Valka say.

"I would, if Toothless hadn't fallen asleep on Shawn's leg," Hiccup says.

"What?" Valka laughs. The voices start to fade as I fall asleep. Waking up, Toothless is still asleep.

"Guess I can't get up unless you are," I say, knowing Toothless can't hear me. It's been about five minutes until I feel Toothless stir.

"Mornin' Toothless," I say.

_Morning_. Toothless growls.

"How would you say it? Happy Snoggletog?" I say.

_Yeah. And to you too._ Toothless growls, stretching out his wings.

"Morning, bud," Hiccup says, tripping on a stair.

_Morning, Hiccup._ Toothless growls.

**Carla's POV**

Waking up, I'm surprised to see Siare lying beside the bed, waiting for me to wake up. "Morning, Siare," I say.

_Morning, Carla._ Siare growls.

"You ready for your first Snoggletog?" I say.

_Yeah_. Siare chuckles a bit, remembering something from last night.

"What's so funny?" I ask, hearing the dragon laugh.

_Oh, nothing big. But I flew to Hiccup's house last night to say Goodnight to Toothless, but he was already asleep, resting his head on Shawn's leg!_ Siare growls.

"What?" I laugh.

_Yeah_. Siare growls.

"Ah! Your up! Morning, Carla," Astrid says.

"Morning, Astrid," I say.

"Morning, Siare," Astrid says.

_Morning, Astrid_. Siare growls.

"She says morning," I say.

"Well, we'd better get out there," Astrid says.

"I heard Shawn has something for Berk," I say.

"Oh?" Astrid says, sounding intrigued.

"I'm going to go meet up with Shawn," I say.

_I'm coming along_. Siare growls.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you two soon," Astrid says.

**Shawn's POV**

"You ready, bud?" Hiccup says.

_Yeah_. Toothless growls.

"Wait up for me!" I say.

"We'll be downstairs, Shawn," Hiccup says.

"Morning, Valka," I say, almost slipping on a stair.

"Morning Shawn," Valka says. Opening the door, I jump a little, seeing Carla right outside the door.

"Morning, Carla," I say.

"Morning, Shawn," Carla says, hugging me.

"Mornin, m'lady" Hiccup says.

"Morning," Astrid says.

_Morning, Siare._ Toothless growls.

_Morning, Toothless_. Siare growls, giving Toothless a dragon's kiss. Hiccup is just standing there, smiling.

"Where's Shawn?" Hiccup says.

"Right here," I say, holding Toothless's self-flying tail.

"Thank you," Hiccup says, taking the classic red tail off. Toothless growls in discomfort. "I know you don't like it, bud. But it's only for one time every year," Hiccup says.

_Yeah, guess your right_. Toothless growls.

_What's that?_ Siare growls, looking at the new tail.

"It's a tail that allows Toothless to fly by himself," I say.

_Oh_? Siare growls.

_Yeah. Even after thirteen years, I still don't like it_. Toothless growls. Heading in the direction the dragons are flying,

"Well, see you later, bud," Hiccup says.

_Goodbye, Hiccup_. Toothless growls. I walk up to Toothless.

"Have fun," I say, scratching that one spot I found. Toothless hums in delight.

"What was that?" Hiccup asks me, while watching his dragon fly away.

"Oh, nothing," I say. Once Snoggletog has officially started, I'm enjoying myself. There's taking, laughing, and lots of stuff. I start to head out, until I'm stopped by Hiccup.

"Where you going?" He says.

"I forgot something at your house," I say. Carla's already at Hiccup's house, with the old saddle tucked under her arm.

"Ready?" Carla says, holding up the saddle.

_Ready_. I growl. Sneaking back to where Snoggletog is being held, I fly up, spiraling.

"Night Fury!" Somebody says.

"What!" Hiccup says. I dive down, landing in front of Hiccup.

_Wow! That was awesome!_ I roar.

"Shawn?" Hiccup says, startled.

"Night Wing!" Astrid says.

"The Fury Kid is back," Tuffnut says. After a day of talking and festivities, I'm taking a few laps around Berk, getting used to flying again. Nearing the end of the day, Snoggletog is over for the day.

"That was fun," I say.

"Yeah," Hiccup says, distracted.

"What ya thinking about?" I say.

"Toothless and them are coming back tomorrow," Hiccup says.

"You excited?" I say, sitting down.

"Yeah. Oh, where were you after Snoggletog was over for today? Carla was looking for you," Hiccup says.

"I was keeping Stormfly company," I say.

"Stormfly? She's still here?" Astrid says, walking up to where we were.

"Yeah. She's at the cove," I say. "I'm going to get some rest. See ya, Hiccup," I say.

"See you tomorrow, Shawn," Hiccup says. Waking up, I'm curled up in a patch of Dragon nip.

_Ugh. What- where am I?_ I growl. I struggle to get up, but I'm pushed back down.

_Stay down!_ I hear a light growl.

_Who- who are you?_ I growl.

_Doesn't matter. It's not safe_. It's starting to rain.

_Shawn!_ My vision fades black and I wake up.

_Ugh. Oh, hey, Carla_. I growl.

"What on earth are you doing in Dragon nip?" Carla says. I look around and see nothing but Dragon nip. "Come on! They're coming!" Carla says. I'm flying to Berk when I see some Zipplebacks. Landing, I see Astrid and Hiccup.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Hiccup says. We're waiting, watching for Toothless and Siare.

"There!" Carla says, pointing to two black specks in the distance.

_Hey! _Toothless roars. Toothless lands first then Siare lands beside him, lowering her wing. Soon, a baby girl Night Fury slides off her wing, walking towards us.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Astrid says. Then, soon enough, a baby male slides off, walking to Hiccup. The male is Toothless's scale color, but his wings are trimmed with a midnight blue, like my scales, and has Siare's eye color. The female is a navy blue with Toothless's eye color.

_The female is Gracia_. Siare growls.

"Gracia," Carla says.

"What?" Astrid says.

"That's her name. Siare says she's Gracia," Carla says.

"What about this one?" Hiccup says, holding the male.

_Nightshade_. I growl.

"Nightshade?" Carla says.

_Nightshade it is_. Toothless growls.

_Nightshade. I like it_. Siare growls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten "Alliance"

"I might stay for an extra few days," I say, watching the babies wrestle with each other.

**Lukas's POV**

"The Night Fury is mine," I say to myself.

"You say something, Lukas?" Shawn's dad says.

"No sir, John," I say.

"Just remember. You're still under military watch," John says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I say, turning a around to pick up what looks like a cell phone. Picking up a pdw style rifle. I look out the window to make sure John left. I get in my car start the drive to the lake. Once there, after a three hour drive, I head to an old building nearby and pull out an ultralight, modified to ride on water. Getting it out onto the lake, out of sight, I get the ultralight started. "I'm coming for you, Night Fury. But first, I have a visit to make. To Outcast Island it is," I say.

**Dagur's POV**

"I can't believe it! They lied to me! Nobody, lies to Dagger!" I shout in rage. The door swings open.

"Uh, sir Dagger," an outcast says.

"What! Haven't I told you not to interrupt me while I'm venting!" I shout.

"Sorry, sir. It's just, there's a strange man here to see you," the outcast says.

"Send him in," I say.

"Dagger! How great it is to see you!" The man says.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I say.

"No. My name is Lukas. I can help you," this man, Lukas, says.

"What makes you think I want the help of such a strange man," I say.

"Well, Dagger, you see, I can help you get the Night Fury," Lukas says.

"Okay. Now you got my attention," I say, sitting down.

"But I'll need your help," Lukas says.

"Go on," I say.

"I need some of your men. You're going to help me..."

**Shawn's POV **

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice thunders.

"Uh-oh. I'll be back. Shawn, keep a lookout for Siare," Hiccup says.

"You got it," I say. Something slams into my leg.

"Gracia," I say, looking down at the baby Night Fury tackling my leg. "You seen your brother?" I say, kneeling down. It's been a week since Snoggletog and I've been visiting Berk often, checking up on how Toothless is coming with his kids.

_No, Night Wing, sir_. Gracia growls. Gracia, the female, is a day older than her brother, Nightshade. He still has trouble communicating clearly.

"Oh. Okay then. Have you, Toothless?" I say.

_I think he went on a walk with Siare_. Toothless growls.

"Oh," I say. I hear a soft thud nearby. "Hey, Siare. Where's Nightshade?" I say. Nightshade is the male of the two babies.

_No. I thought he was with you, Toothless?_ Siare growls.

"Found Nightshade," Hiccup says, carrying the Night Fury. We hear a horn bellow through Berk. "Siare. Go to the house and keep the babies safe. You ready, Toothless?" Hiccup says.

"What's going on?" I say, confused.

"Outcast ships spotted," Hiccup says.

"I'm going to head back with Siare. Have Toothless call for me if you need help," I say, running to Hiccup's house.

_Shawn! We need your help, your protection_. Siare growls.

_What- what's going-on?_ Nightshade growls.

"Outcasts, Nightshade. Bad people who don't like dragons," I say.

_Be prepared for anything, children_. Siare growls.

**Dagur's POV: EARLIER**

"you're going to help me take Berk," Lukas says.

"How are we going to do that? They've got dragons and all we have is swords," I say.

"Ah, Dagger. My men have something that can easily take out a dragon," Lukas says.

"Oh? Show me this, dragon killing machine," I demand.

"Follow me, if you may," Lukas says. I see a hunk of metal.

"What in the name of Thor is that?" I say.

"That, is the Dragon Killer. Or, I call it that," Lukas says. I look in awe of this, Dragon Killer. it's got six cylinders sticking out a ways with metal plates holding the cylinders. Attached to the cylinders is a heap of larger cylinders and some plates. On the top of this thing, it's got two handles. One, which connects on the direct top, had a red thing on it, while the other handle, more towards the smaller cylinders, is simply attached from the sides with a plate in front of it.

"What does it do?" I ask, intrigued by the machine.

"Stand back," Lukas says. He picks up the thing and I notice there's a belt attached to it from a metal box. He pushes the red thing with his finger and immediately, the smaller cylinders start rotating and soon they're spitting fire and, within a few seconds, it's chopped a tree down. "This'll take out those Night Furies once and for all," Lukas says.

"Night Furies? There's more than one?" I say, confused.

"Yes, Dagger. There's three of them. And you helped one of them," Lukas says.

"No I didn't," I say.

"Yes you did. The Skrill? Remember?" Lukas says.

"I helped this, Shawn, get a scale from it, and he lied to me!" I say, frustrated.

"Exactly!" Lukas says.

"Wait. You can't be saying-" I say.

"Shawn is a Night Fury," Lukas says.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I laugh.

"Yes, and I believe that there's a female, also" Lukas says.

"A female?" I say.

"Yes. Pretty soon, Night Furies will be back," Lukas says.

"When shall we start the attack?" I say.

"Tomorrow, when their dragons return," Lukas says.

**Shawn's POV Time of attack**

After a few seconds, I hear the rattling off a minigun. "What!" I say.

_What was that?_ Siare growls.

"It's something that only one man could have," I say.

"Shawn!" Carla comes running in the door.

"It's Lukas. I know," I say. "And Dagger. They're working together!" Carla says.

"What!" I say.

_Shawn!_

"I'll be back. Stay here, and keep them safe," I say, handing Carla the UMP I had modified.

"Okay," Carla says. I head out the back door.

_Shawn!_ Wait a second, that's not Toothless.

"Shawn! Thank Thor I found you! They've got Toothless!" Hiccup says.

"What!" I say.

"Yeah. They said that they'll let Toothless go if you give up and go with them," Hiccup says.

_Shawn!_ There it is again.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouts.

"That's not Toothless," I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven "Berk Overtaken"

"What do you mean it's not Toothless?" Hiccup says.

"I don't know who, or what, it is, but that definitely wasn't Toothless," I say.

"Fall Back!" We hear Stoick shout.

"Siare! Grab the kids and come on!" I say.

_Why?_ Gracia growls.

_No need to ask questions, dear. Grab your brother and follow us_. Siare growls.

_Nightshade! Come on! We're leaving!_ Gracia growls.

_Coming! _Nightshade growls.

"Shawn! Do you have any idea what in the name of Thor is going on!" Astrid shouts, running to us.

"It's Dagger. He's teamed up with Lukas. And they've got something that could. No, can, kill any and every dragon in existence," I say.

"What!" Astrid shouts.

"I know," I say.

_That's terrible_. Nightshade growls.

"I know. I'm going to try to free Toothless. I'll be back," I say.

"Shawn!" Carla says.

"What?" I say, turning around.

"You'll need some help," Carla says, handing me the black and blue UMP.

"Time to see what this thing can do," I say, checking for a full clip, and if it's loaded.

"Be careful," Carla says, hugging me.

"I will," I say, hugging her back, while holding back some tears. I feel hesitant to run, but I turn and start running into the woods. I'm almost deafened when the Minigun starts rattling towards Berk's homes. After a few minutes, the barrels glow red and it needs to cool down.

"Here's my chance," I say to myself. Holding firm, I fire off a few rounds, hidden by the silencer newly modified by Jacob.

"What!" Dagger shouts.

"Shawn. he's here," I hear Lukas say.

"Oh good, the supposed half-breed is here," Dagger says.

"Show your true self!" Lukas shouts towards the woods, from the location where I fired at them. I'm running towards the beach, avoiding loose sticks and stuff. Taking out the magazine, I see I only have five shots left, not including the one already in the chamber. I place the magazine back into the gun, and flick the safety to Semi-Auto. I tear my wings through my shirt and tail through my pants.

_Come get me!_ I roar. I dash to behind the boat before anyone realizes I'm there, or so I think. I quietly climb into the hull of the un Viking-like boat, greeted by Lukas's men, pointing rifles at my head.

"Ah, there's my new friend!" Lukas says, Dagger following close behind.

"By the gods themselves. You were right!" Dagger says. I go to turn backwards, but a bola entangles my body. A bola is those two balls on a rope Vikings used to bring down dragons. Man, it's a good thing I camouflaged the UMP before making my mad dash into the trap.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" I say.

"Yes. Fortunately, little teens like yourself are easily predictable," Lukas says, stepping aside to reveal to me Toothless, chained and muzzled up in a corner.

Shawn! You shouldn't have come! I would've been fine! Toothless grumbles through the muzzle.

"Well, we've no need for you," Lukas says, turning towards Toothless, grabbing a nailed baseball bat.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I say, struggling against the bola.

"Oh, him? Don't touch your little friend?" Lukas cruelly jokes. "Oh, don't worry, I won't touch him," Lukas says, swinging the bat. "I never said anything about my bat!" Lukas says, slamming the bat upon Toothless's head.

"Toothless!" I shout.

"Were you thinking I was going to let him go?" Lukas says, hitting Toothless again.

"No!" I cry, noticing a streak of blood coming from Toothless's cheek.

"This is fun. You're in pain, tied up, nothing you can do to help your little dragon buddy. All you can do is just stand there, watch him as his pain grows heavier, weighing his eyelids down," Lukas says, continuing to hit Toothless.

"You think we're the monsters. But in reality, you're more of a monster than the Red Death!" I shout in rage, hearing a roar mixed with my voice.

"What, did you just say?" Lukas says, turning away from the exit of the hull.

"You heard me," I say. "You, shouldn't even exist!" Lukas shouts, slamming the bat against my head. My vision blacks out for a second. I feel a hot liquid running down my cheek. I feel more rage that I've ever felt in my life. It feels as if my blood is starting to boil, and my throat is starting to burn. I hear a screeching sound coming from my throat. Am I really? Before I know it, I've shot a silver-purple plasma blast at Lukas. "Woah!" Lukas says, jumping out of the way just in time. But Dagger doesn't. Dagger gets thrown forward from the explosion behind him. Nobody says a word, not even Toothless. I'm sitting there, shocked at my actions. I feel like crying, but my rage prevents that. Using my tail, left unbound, I manage to grab a switchblade from my back pocket and cut myself loose. I run to Toothless and plasma blast him free and we fly off to join the others, but not before grabbing my gun.

**Toothless's POV**

Falling to the woods below, I look back and see my temporary rider had blacked out. We crash down in a clearing.

"Toothless! Thank Thor you're okay, bud! Toothless! What happened to your head?" Hiccup says.

_He lied_. I growl.

"What?" Hiccup says, confused.

_He said he would let me go when he gets Shawn. He lied. Beat me. Beat Shawn_. I growl, lowering myself so the others can grab Shawn off my

Saddle. I go to take a breath, but spit out blood that ran from above my eye.

_Toothless!_ I hear Siare roar. _What happened to you?_ Siare growls, rubbing her head against mine.

_I'm fine. Where are the kids?_ I growl.

_Dad!_ Gracia growls.

_Gracia! You're okay! Where your brother?_ I growl, lifting Gracia up.

_I dunno. He was with Mrs Carla, but he disappeared_. Gracia growls.

_Oh no. Toothless. You don't think- do you?_ Siare growls.

_I hope not. If they do have my child, and if they hurt him, they're going to pay!_ I roar.

"Calm down, bud. Nightshade is with my dad," Hiccup says.

_Oh, thank you, Stoick!_ I growl, knowing Stoick is nowhere near.

"Ugh," Shawn starts to move.

"Shawn!" Carla says, running to his side.

"Hey, babe," Shawn says.

"You feeling okay?" Carla says, noticing he's bleeding as I am.

"Overtaken, again," Astrid says.

"What?" Hiccup says. "Berk's overtaken again," Astrid repeats herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve "Love's Bond"

**Shawn's POV**

Sitting up, I grab my head in sudden pain. "Easy, Shawn," Hiccup says.

_We've got to get out of here_. Toothless growls.

"Why?" I say.

_Lukas. We need to meet up with everyone else at Dragon Island_. Toothless growls.

"Thanks," I say, letting Carla help me up.

"Don't mention it," Carla says.

"Let's go," I say. Carla and Hiccup grab their shields. Carla grabs my knife and UMP, while Hiccup grabs a Gronkle Iron sword. Running to Raven Point, I stop, feeling like something's trying to control me.

_Ah! What?_ I growl, fighting the feeling.

"Shawn?" Carla says, leaning down, patting my head. I, unwillingly, shake her hand off. "Shawn? Everything okay?" Carla says.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup says to our right.

_Mommy?_ Gracia growls. I throw Carla off my back and Toothless and Siare do the same.

"Shawn! What is wrong with you?" Carla says, hitting the ground with a thud.

"C'mon, bud, you can tell me. What's wrong?" Hiccup says.

"Something's wrong with Siare, too," Astrid says, getting up after being thrown off by Siare. I gain enough control to revert to human, wrapping myself with my wings, getting clothes on under the cover of my wings.

"What was wrong?" Carla says.

"I dunno. Astrid, Carla, hold down Siare. Hiccup, help me with Toothless," I say. Me and Hiccup hold Toothless's wings down while Astrid and Carla do the same with Siare's wings and tail. "I'm sorry, Toothless. Please forgive me," I say, my throat screeching.

"Shawn! You aren't going to- are you?" Hiccup says. I fire a small, silver plasma blast at Toothless's back.

"He's only out cold, for Berk's own good," I say, coughing up smoke. "Stand aside!" I shout, getting another plasma blast ready. Astrid and Carla jump aside just in time.

"Shawn-" Carla starts.

"They're out cold," I say, coughing up more smoke.

"Your blast. It was silver, not purple, like Toothless's," Hiccup says. I see the look in Astrid's face, knocking Siare and Toothless out, reminded her of how soon Stormfly is going to die. It's been seven weeks since Valka said Stormfly was going to die in ten weeks. She only has three weeks left, and she's growing weary by the day. I guess Hiccup saw it, also. "Astrid!" Hiccup says as Astrid runs towards the Dragon Hangar.

**Astrid's POV**

"Astrid!" I hear, running to the Dragon Hangar.

"Hey, girl," I say sadly. Stormfly muzzled me, weakly growling.

"I'm not leaving Berk. No need to worry, girl," I say. I feel like crying. Stormfly growls, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, guess I still have you now," I say.

"Astrid!" I hear. Stormfly growls in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah, girl, they're out there," I say, petting the blue dragon.

"She's probably visiting Stormfly," Hiccup says. The door to the hangar swings open. "There you are, Astrid," Hiccup says.

"Visiting Stormfly?" Shawn asks, walking over to my dragon. "Hey, girl," Shawn says, petting my dragon. She growls in delight at the one person who can accurately tell people what she was saying. My attention turns to Hiccup while Shawn starts a conversation with the dragon.

"How are we feeling, m'lady?" Hiccup says. I don't know why, but hearing that, I just lunge for Hiccup, embracing him in a hug. I feel like crying, but I'm not just about to cry. "There, there. We can take a walk, if you want," Hiccup lovingly says.

"Perhaps out to Ravens Point?" I say.

"Wherever," Hiccup says, tightening his loving grip on me. Walking out to Raven Point, I just collapse on the ground. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I fall on something hard, but I could care less, I'm just lying there, shaking as sobs rake my body. "Don't worry, m'lady. I'm still here," Hiccup says. This almost doesn't sound like him, but I could care less. I borrow my head in his shoulders. We sit there for Oden knows how long, until we hear my name in the distance. By that time, me and Hiccup are just sitting there in each other's arms.

"I guess we should start to head back," I say, not breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Hiccup says. I'm the one to break the embrace by a sharp pain in my side. "You okay, Astrid?" Hiccup says. I look down and see I'm bleeding. I also notice that I collapsed in shallow water, falling on a familiar knife. I look around and see that we went to the Cove. "What happened? Are you okay?" Hiccup repeats.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, picking up the knife.

"It's my old knife. You took us to the Cove," Hiccup states the plainly obvious. We stay just a bit longer for me to calm down. I get up, dusting myself off, trying to avoid my cut.

"Astrid! Hiccup! There you are!" Shawn says.

"You okay, Astrid?" Carla says.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. We hear shouting in the distance.

"Crap! Berzerkers!" Hiccup says.

"We're lucky they didn't see us," Shawn says, as the four of us run to the two dragons. Gracia roars a tiny roar of excitement. Toothless and Siare are conscious and fully aware.

"Let's go," Hiccup says, clicking his prosthetic foot into his saddle. We dash around until we reach The Old Forest. Once we think we're safe, we take off, circling Berk to head to Dragon Island. I look down at my cut and see I've lost a lot, and I mean a lot, of blood. My vision is fading, blackening around the edges.

"Astrid!" Carla says, grabbing my shoulder pad just as I start to lean to the right. She pushes me back onto Siare's back, holding onto me, awkwardly, until we get to Dragon Island. My vision went back but I can still hear fading voices.

"Get her to..."

"she's lost..."

"on it,..." I struggle my eyelids open, only to see Hiccup, Shawn, and Carla there, until I see one black and one purple figure.

"She's awake!" Hiccup says.

"How you feeling, Astrid?" Carla asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I say. Hiccup whispers something to Shawn and Carla. Toothless and Siare follow them out the door.

"How you feeling?" Hiccup says, kissing me.

"I feel better, now," I say returning the kiss. We just sit there, in each other's arms.

"I have to go. See you soon, m'lady," Hiccup says.

"I'm coming, bud!" I hear as Hiccup walks away. I let my eyelids fall, a smile tugging its way onto my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen "A Visit Home"

**Shawn's POV**

_Hiccup!_ Toothless roars.

"I'm coming, bud!" We hear. "Impatient much?" Hiccup says, petting Toothless, scratching behind his left ear.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Carla says.

"Yeah?" Hiccup says.

"I believe this is yours," Carla says, handing Hiccup the shield.

"Then, whose do I have?" Hiccup says, holding up a similar shield.

"Mine," Carla says, taking the shield. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Shawn?" Carla says.

"I don't know why I'm laughing about this, but, I just find it funny that you two got your shields mixed up," I say. Siare comes up, hearing the commotion.

_What's going on, here?_ Siare growls, muzzling Toothless.

"Me and Carla got our shields mixed up when we ran from Berk," Hiccup says.

_Mommy! D-Daddy!_ Nightshade growls, flying towards us.

_Nightshade!_ Toothless growls.

_My Nightshade! You're okay!_ Siare growls. I'm just sitting there, smiling.

"What's so funny?" Carla says, noticing my smile.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that they're so cute!" I say.

_Shawn!_ I snap my attention to where that roar came from. It's the same voice from in my dream, or, what I am kinda debating was a dream, or something else.

"What are you looking at?" Carla says.

"What? Oh, nothing," I say, taking a quick glance over to where I heard the voice. Is it just in my head? I think to myself.

"Where are you going?" Carla says.

"I was going to head home, to my real home," I say.

"You're leaving?" Hiccup says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," Carla says.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Valka and Stoick" I say.

"You're leaving?" Valka says.

"Yeah, I was going to head back to my real home," I say.

"Well, it was nice having you here, Night Wing," Stoick says.

"I'll visit again soon. My mom's probably worried sick about me," I say. Before I leave, I head over to where Astrid is, after saying goodbye to everyone else I knew.

"Hey, Shawn," Astrid says.

"Hey, Astrid," I say.

"Why are you here?" Astrid says.

"I just came to say goodbye. I'm heading to my home," I say, noticing Astrid doesn't sound like herself.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Astrid says. Yup, something's off about her.

"Yeah," I say. My eyes haven't yet adjusted to the dark. Astrid gets up and hugs me. I'm standing there in shock at Astrid's sudden movements. I feel my cheeks grow warm. Without thinking, I hug back. Astrid suddenly comes to and let's go.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Astrid says.

"No. It's my fault. I let it happen," I say.

"Goodbye," Astrid says. I walk out the entrance.

"You ready?" Carla says.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_You leaving?_ Gracia growls. I turn to the baby Night Fury.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_Good-bye Night Wing_. Nightshade growls.

_Goodbye, you two. I'll visit often_. I growl.

"You've grown attached to them, haven't you?" Carla says on the flight home.

_No! Maybe. Yes_. I growl.

"Aww. That's cute!" Carla squeaks, leaning down and planting a kiss on my head. Carla leans in and hugs my neck, resting her head on mine. For the first time, I feel my scales getting warm, and my mind relaxes. My body just flies itself. I wish this moment wouldn't end.

_Carla_. I growl. No response, but I still feel her head against mine, making me give a light, purring smile. _Carla_. She must've fallen asleep. That's when I get the craziest idea ever. I dive straight down, feeling Carla lift from my body.

"Huh? AH!" I hear her scream. I start leveling out, letting Carla gently fall back onto my back. "Shawn!" Carla shouts.

_Morning, or should I growl afternoon_. I playfully growl.

"Did I fall asleep?" Carla says.

_Yeah. We're almost home_. I growl.

"Didja have to wake me?" Carla says, stretching.

_I'm sorry_. I growl.

"Your fine," Carla says, going back to her previous position, hugging me a bit tighter than before. I purr as I feel my body relax. "You like this, don't you?" Carla says, kissing me once again.

"Shawn! Where have you been! And why so happy?" Mom says.

_Easy, Mom! I've been at Berk. I'm sorry, but I'll be staying there for a while_. I growl, still calmed by the flight here.

"Why! Oh no. Don't tell me," Mom says.

_Yup. Lukas had taken Berk again_. I growl, searching the house for my saddle. Oh yeah, I lost it out at sea. I'll need a new saddle.

"Why don't that man give up!" Mom says.

_I dunno. But, he's got a minigun_. I growl.

"Oh, great," Mom says.

"Uhm, how long have you been standing there, Carla?" Dad asks, noticing Carla standing in the kitchen.

"Ever since Shawn's been here," Carla says, stuffing something into her purse. I walk upstairs only to be met by a towering computer with three screens and thermal keyboard and mouse. "You ready?" Carla says.

Yeah. I growl.

"Be safe, Shawn," Mom and Dad say.

I will. Love you both. I growl, hugging them with my wings. I walk out the door, turning to see one last glimpse of Mom and Dad, knowing it'll be a while before I see them again. Conveniently, the school, actually, literally, blew up. No joke. Nothing but a pile of rubble. I fly to Jacob's Rifles and Blades, waking in the front door.

"How are things going?" Jacob asks. I hang my head.

"We'll be gone for a while," Carla says.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back," Jacob says. Flying away from my home, I think about the moment me and Astrid accidentally had.

I just hope Astrid- I growl, cutting myself off.

"What was that?" Carla says.

Nothing. I growl. Love you. I growl out of nowhere.

"That was random, but, I love you too," Carla says.

_You're hiding something. I smell it_. I growl.

"What? You just tell me you love me, then you accuse me of hiding something? Anyway, so are you," Carla says.

_What are you hiding?_ I growl.

"I'll tell you, if you'll tell me," Carla says.

_You first_. I growl.

"No. You. I heard you say something about Astrid?" Carla questions.

_I asked you first_. I growl. Carla pulls out a blue liquid from her purse. That smell, I recognize it so well. _Carla!_ I roar. Carla has the same liquid Lukas made to get Night Wing back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, what if we need it? It's concentrated like the one when I-" Carla pauses. "Yeah," she finishes.

_Oh. That, that's actually smart thinking_. I growl.

"What about Astrid, then?" Carla questions.

_Oh- umm_. I start to blush just a bit, remembering what happened.

"So?" Carla says.

_If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad, or tell Hiccup?_ I growl, sighing.

"Why- you didn't," Carla says.

_I didn't what?_ I growl.

"You know, make 'special contact'," Carla says.

_If you're talking about kissing, no. I didn't know what I was thinking, I don't think she knew either._ I growl.

"She hugged you?" Carla says.

_I don't think she realized what she was doing_. I growl.

"Oh," Carla says, placing her head on mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen "Awkward"

Landing, Carla hops off while me and Astrid make eye contact, both of us looking away immediately, blushing.

_So, you're not mad about me and Astrid hugging?_ I growl quietly. Not quietly enough.

_You and Astrid, what?_ Siare growls, flying in from an afternoon flight.

_Oh! Crap! Uh, nothing_. I growl.

_Don't act like I didn't hear you_. Siare growls.

_She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't herself. Neither was I_. I growl.

_Oh_. Siare growls.

_Please don't tell Toothless, because he might tell Hiccup_. I growl.

_You can trust me_. Siare growls.

"Shawn! I thought you were leaving?" Hiccup says.

_He was only telling his parents that he'll be here for a while_. Toothless relays what I growled.

"Night Wing! Gothi wants to see you," I hear Gobber call. I dash off to Gothi's cave.

'I noticed you have a special mark behind your left ear.' Gothi writes in the sand. I bring my tail up to that light blue making behind my left ear. 'May I see your plasma breath.' Gothi writes. I plasma blast a slab of stone. 'As I thought.' Gothi writes.

_Hmm?_ I growl.

'You, are special. You were born of the Stars Of Luck and the River Of Misfortune. You have a plasma breath rumored to have power directly from the stars themselves.' Gothi writes.

_Oh_. I growl, awkwardly.

'You are dismissed.' She writes. Some talk. I walk over to where Hiccup was.

"Hey, Shawn!" Tuffnut says.

"Hey," I say, struggling to get my tail out of my pants.

"Where's Hiccup?" I say.

"Oh, he's out flying with Toothless," Ruffnut says.

"Oh. I'll wait, then," I say. I decide to take a flight around Dragon Island. Flying over the beach where the Red Death fight took place, I see a giant chunk of charred earth, telling me that it was true.

_Shawn!_ It's that growl, again.

"Who, and where, are you?" I holler into the empty woods.

_Shawn!_ Is this growl just inside my head?

"Show yourself!" I shout. Sounded like it came from inside the volcano. Gliding in, I stop at the edge of the hole, inches away from the ledge.

"Hello?" I call into the hole in the mountain. I look down, seeing a large hole.

_Shawn!_ It comes from right behind me

"Gah! For the love of- who are-" I say, looking to where the growl came from, but, nothing. Not even a hint of a dragon. Not even the smell. "What is going on with me?" I say to myself.

"Shawn!" I hear Carla in the distance.

_Shawn!_ Oh, now you speak.

_Shawn!_ I hear Siare roar. For some odd reason, when Siare roared, something, like, clicked. My vision blacks out. Waking up, I'm curled up in a patch of Dragon nip.

_Ugh. What- where am I?_ I growl. I struggle to get up, but I'm pushed back down.

_Stay down! _I hear a light growl.

_Who- who are you?_ I growl.

_Doesn't matter. It's not safe_. The dragon growls.

_Not safe? Where are we?_ I growl, struggling against the dragon's paw, failing.

_You're at Berk_. The dragon growls.

_Berk! What am I doing here? I should be at Dragon Island!_ I growl, panicked a bit.

_Calm down!_ The dragon growls. I steady my breathing. _Good. Now, you're going to feel a sharp pain behind your shoulder. Keep calm_. It growls. As it said, I feel a sharp, hot pain behind my shoulder. I wake up with a start, painting, surrounded by Hiccup, Toothless, Siare, and all the others.

"Shawn! You're awake, finally!" Hiccup says.

_Finally?_ I growl.

"You've been unconscious for three days," Valka says, worried.

_Three days!_ I roar.

"Calm down!" Hiccup says. I steady my breathing, coming back onto all four paws.

"Shawn! You're okay! Thank goodness!" Carla says, pushing through the young Vikings and their dragons, giving me a kiss.

"Never thought I'd see that," I hear Tuffnut say. Astrid elbows him in the side.

_Hey, babe. Yeah, guess I'm okay_. I growl, hugging Carla with my wing.

"What happened?" Carla asks. I try to remember what all happened.

_Well, I heard a dragon growling my name, so I headed over to where the Red Death fell. And, I, just, blacked out_. I growl.

"What did this dragon sound like?" Carla says.

_He, or she, has a light, but firm, voice. It was strong, yet gentle, both in tone, and strength_. I growl. I get up, slowly, making sure I'm okay.

"Anyone seen Snotlout?" Hiccup says.

"Guys!" Snotlout says, running to the head of the cave.

"What is it, Snotlout?" Hiccup says.

"It's Heather! She needs help!" Snotlout says. I dash out the cave to where Snotlout indicated.

"Hiccup!" I hear a small voice. I dive down into some bushes, throwing some pants and a shirt on.

"You- you're not Hiccup?" Heather steps back, tripping over an oar.

"It's okay, I'm his friend," I say, offering to help her up.

"Thank you. Come on out, Hiccup!" Heather shouts into the woods.

"Hiccup's still on his way here," I say.

"You sure? Because I saw his Night Fury land in the woods," Heather says.

"Toothless is asleep," I say.

"Than- there's another Night Fury?" Heather says.

"Three more, to be exact. Two Youngbloods and a female. If, you don't count a half-breed as a Night Fury," I say.

"There's a half-breed Night Fury? What's the other breed?" Heather asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. In the mean time, let's meet up with Hiccup and them halfway," I say, walking towards where Berk is temporarily.

"Okay. I don't know why, but, I've got this, odd feeling that something bad-" Heather is cut off as we hear Toothless, Hookfang, and the other dragons roar in pain.

"Oh no!" I say, taking off towards where the call came from. I arrive only to see everyone gone. I pick up an axe and notice it's from one place. Outcast Island.

"What's. The. Rush?" Heather says, huffing. "And. Where. Is. Everyone?" I hold up the Outcast axe. "Oh. No," Heather says, catching her breath. I see a small glint from in a bush. "What's that?" Heather asks. All I can do is sigh. "What? What's going on?" Heather asks.

"Alright. I need you to take a deep breath and stay calm," I say.

"Okay? Why? What!" Heather jumps back as I reveal my secret, yet again. "So you're the-" I cut Heather off with a glance that says 'Heck no!'

"So you're not the female?" Heather says. I shake my head with a disgusted look, no offence to Siare.

"Oh. So, you think that Dagger had taken Berk?" I nod, lowering to let Heather on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen "Escape Plan"

"This is insane!" Heather yells. We're flying full speed towards Outcast Island. "You don't even know if it's a trap and they're expecting you to come!" Heather says. I look back at Heather with a look that says 'well, no duh! I'm going anyways'. It's amazing how much you can communicate with looks. Heather sighs, saying, "Very well. If we alert the Outcasts, you're on your own," Wait! They're not on Outcast Island! They're on Berk!

_Hang on!_ I roar. I dive down, pulling up to do a half loop, then leveling out evenly with the horizon. Heather is holding on around my neck for her life. After Berk comes into view, I move around, letting the night hide me.

"Why are we-" I cut her off using my ear, lightly smacking her in the face. "What? Why-" I cut her off again, smacking her a little harder. She gets the hint. I land at Ravens Point. Slowly, we make our way to the edge of Berk. "What happened here?" Heather whispers. I point my wing at Lukas, standing in front of Hiccup's house. "Whose that?" Heather whispers. I push her off, and head into a bush. A little while after, I return, trying to get a left shoe on.

"Lukas, in front of Hiccup's house, he's teamed up with Dagger, using technology Berk shouldn't yet be revealed to, and had the power to kill anything, anything. Who stands in his way," I explain.

"And he's using Berk, why?" Heather whispers.

"His main priority is me. He's using the promise of a Night Fury to gain Dagger's companionship," I say.

_Night W-wing!_ We hear a tiny growl heading our way.

"Nightshade! What are you doing? It's not safe!" I whisper, holding the Night Fury cub.

_They've captured e-everyone else, and I w-was able to flee into the bushes at the l-last second, nobody seeing me._ Nightshade growls.

"Congrats on your stealth! You know where the others are?" I whisper.

"How can you understand him?" Heather asks.

"I'm half dragon, remember?" I say. "Anyway, do you know where?" I turn back to the Night Fury.

_T-they're at the a-arena_. Nightshade growls.

"Thank you, Nightshade," I say, petting the Night Fury.

"So, where are they?" Heather says.

"The academy," I say. Nightshade hops onto my back, probably exhausted by the rapid flight here. "Let's go," I say. Running through the wood, we head out to the academy, seeing five men from Lakesshore, armed with rifles.

"What are those?" Heather asks, pointing to a rifle.

"You don't need to know. You can't get them on Berk anyway," I say. I see everyone tied up in the dead middle of the academy floor.

"Where are the dragons?" Heather says.

"I dunno," I say. "Stay here, me and Nightshade are going to go check out the hangar," I say.

_I'm ready_. Nightshade growls.

"Hang on," I say, taking off in a dead sprint for the academy, only stopping when I see either an Outcast, Berserker, or one of Lukas's men. I lie flat against the ground, doing this military style crawl while Nightshade silently flies to the hangar, waiting for me to crawl over a body or two. I only stop once when a Berserker walks around a house nearby. I peek inside and see an Outcast inside. I sneak in through the cracked door and slip over to where the dragons are being held.

_Woah? Whose there? _I hear a familiar growl.

"It's okay. It's me, Belch. I'm going to cut your restraints near to where they attach to the hangar floor," I say.

_What about the others?_ Barf growls.

"I'll get them, too," I say.

"Hey!" The Outcast says. Crap! "You'd better stop growling over there. Your lives will be over soon enough,"

"I'll try to keep it down," I whisper. As quietly as I can, I blast the chains on Barf and Belch's feet. I go around and do that to all the dragons chained up.

_Shawn! What are you doing here?_ Toothless grumbles through the muzzle on him.

"Ssh. I'm getting you all out. I've got everyone except you, Siare, and Gracia," I say, loosening the muzzle. "Now, I'm going to loosen everything. Act like everything's still tight. You too, Siare. And the same to you, Gracia," I say, loosening the restraints.

_Where's Nightshade?_ Siare growls in worry.

"He's with Heather. He'll be fine as long as Heather stays hidden," I say, loosening Gracia's restraints. "Good. Now, act like you would if they were not loosened, okay?" I say.

_Got it_. The Night Furies growl.

"Well, I'm going to go get the others at the academy. We will be back," I say, trying to sound as reassuring as I can.

_Are m-mom and dad okay?_ Nightshade growls.

"Yeah, they're okay," I say.

"Oh you're back," Heather says.

"Are the others okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. They're fine. How about the dragons?" Heather says.

"I went through and undid their restraints, but told them to act as if they were still restrained," I say.

"Oh," Heather says.

"yeah. You ready to help save Berk?" I say.

"Yeah!" Heather says.

"Let's go get our friends," I say. Nightshade stays hidden while me and Heather go to free the others. "Alright. I'll provide a distraction, while you cut Hiccup and them free," I say.

"Gotcha," Heather says. I silently fly away while Heather heads towards the academy entrance.

_Time to fly_. I growl to myself. Taking a deep breath, my eyes are probably slits, I fly up, hidden by a pillar of stone. On the ledge, I see Heather's ready to go. I dive down, roaring.

"Night Fury!" Ha, I dunno why, but, hearing that scared cry gave me some pleasure in being a half-breed.

"What! I thought I locked you up!" I hear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Night Wing," I hear Dagur say. I keep everyone distracted while Heather sneaks everyone to the woods. As soon as the final Viking is out of sight, I roar to Toothless to have the Vikings go to the Cove. I feel something hot wrap around me. Roaring in pain, all I can do is let myself hit the ground and struggle my way out of the bola, the heavy metal ends and all the metal shards entangled around the rope red hot. I run to the woods and fly to the Cove. I'm halfway through and I see Carla on the ground, bleeding.

_Carla!_ I roar running to her.

"Shawn! Thank goodness your here. They went on, not realizing I've fallen," Carla says. I see the cut is on her side.

_I need to see your cut_. I growl.

"What? Why?" Carla says, embarrassed.

_I did some reading in the Book Of Dragons and turns out, Night Fury saliva has amazing healing properties_. I growl.

"Oh?" Carla says.

_Yeah. Now, I'm going to need to get to your cut_. I growl.

"Fine," Carla says, embarrassed and reluctant. Blushing, I feel my scales getting warm as I bring my head close to the wound. Licking the wound, the metallic scent of blood fills my nose.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen "Revive And Overtake"

_There_. I growl, taking my head away from the wound. Soon after, the bleeding stops. _Climb on. And try not to move until we get to the Cove, okay?_ I growl.

"Okay. Thanks, by the way," Carla says, leaning in, kissing my head. Heading to the Cove, I let Carla carefully climb off.

_Toothless!_ _Oh, right. I forgot._ I growl. Heading away from the Cove, Carla and Hiccup are on my back. I dash towards the Hangar, hidden by the night. Blasting open the hangar door, the dragons writhe free of their loose restraints, overtaking the Hangar.

"The Dragons have overtaken the hangar!" An Outcast shouts.

_Vikings! Now!_ I roar. All of a sudden, the entirety of Berk Vikings run out from the woods, surprising and trying their best to overtake Berk. The Vikings get the land while dragons take to the skies, blasting and blazing, trying not to damage Berk.

"Aim for the Night Furies!" Dagur shouts.

"And try not to kill them!" Dagur laughs.

_Shawn! Shall we?_ Toothless roars.

_Dagur? Of freaking course! Let's go!_ I roar. Me and Toothless divide, heading for Dagur. I dive first, screeching as I head straight for Lukas, Toothless aiming for Dagur. Goodbye! I roar, firing at Lukas, fueled by adrenaline and rage. There's a flash of silver and then a silver explosion. Lukas flies backwards from the force of the explosion in front of him. I see a purple explosion. I then hear a laugh. _What's so funny!_ I roar, landing in front of Lukas.

"Oh, my foolish Fury friend. While you're busy with the assault here, the REAL Lukas and Dagur are at YOUR home," the fake Lukas laughs again.

_Oh, why you-_ I roar, firing directly at the decoy's head, throwing mechanics and parts everywhere. _Stop the retake! Everyone! Vikings and dragons! Follow me!_ I roar. Hiccup tells Stoick, who relays what I said to the Vikings of Berk. I dash ahead in front of the rest of Vikings and dragons to take a look at my home. _Destroyed. No_. I growl, starting to cry. _Why you little freaking- GAH!_ I roar, firing a white plasma blast. I speed to the Vikings of Berk.

"Stop!" Carla yells.

"We have Berk back, but lost Lakesshore in the distraction. You don't have to fight for our home, now since yours is free. It was. No, is, a pleasure being with Berk. Farewell!" Carla says.

"We're fighting with you!" Hiccup says, dashing forward with Toothless.

"Same here!" Astrid says, joining us on Siare. Pretty soon, we got all the original Riders of Berk on our side. Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff, and Fishlegs.

"You may go back to Berk," Carla says. It kinda disappoints me that it's just the eight of us, but, oh well.

"Thank you guys, and girls, for staying. Shawn says that this means a lot to him," Carla repeats what I said.

_Anything, cutie_. Siare growls.

_Wha- Really?_ I growl.

_Kidding_. Siare growls, dragon kissing Toothless. After landing where my house would be, I'm greeted by Mom and Dad.

"Shawn! Thank goodness you and Carla are okay!" Mom says.

_What happened here!_ I growl, looking at the devastated little town I call home.

"It was Carla, well, what she was. Screaming Nightmare, you called it?" Mom says.

_What!_ I roar.

"Yeah. Came through like we were nothing," Dad says.

_Well, I've got some people I'd like you to meet. Mom and Dad, say hello to the Riders of Berk_. I growl. Dad just sits there, shocked.

"Hello," Tuffnut says. "Shawn. May I talk to you?" Dad says, pulling me away from everyone else. "So it's real? Berk? Toothless? Everything?" Dad silently says.

_Yeah. We lost Berk to Lukas a few times. But everything's good there. But we've still got Lukas and Dagur to take care of_. I silently growl.

"Okay. But everything won't ever be the same since Berk is here," Dad says.

_I know_. I growl.

"Shawn. Is everything okay?" Carla says.

_Yeah_. I growl. Suddenly, the earth starts to rumble. _It's here_. I growl.

"It's here! Take airborne!" Carla says.

_Mom, Dad. Get away! _I growl, jumping into the air. _Heads up, Barf and Belch!_ I growl.

_Got it!_ The two heads growl.

_That means move!_ I roar, tackling the Zippleback out of the way. The Screaming Nightmare erupts from the ground, slamming hard into my side. _Ah!_ I roar.

_Shawn! You okay?_ Toothless growls.

_Yeah. It was after Barf and Belch_. I growl.

_Why'd you push us?_ They growl.

_You two don't have a human backup_. I growl. _He's after me!_ I roar. Toothless then fires a plasma blast, distracting the Nightmare long enough to get a silver plasma blast directly where it's heart would be. The mix-breed dragon falls.

_That was too easy_. I growl.

"Maybe it's not over?" Carla suggests.

_Maybe. But, for now, let's just be glad for this peace_. I growl.

"Hey! There it is! Get it!" We hear.

"What! More?" Another Swat personnel says.

_Go! Get to Berk!_ I roar.

"What are we going to do?" Carla says.

_Help them get to their home. Distraction_. I growl.

"Oh, simple enough," Carla says. I dash towards the Swat personnel, roaring.

"Woah!" The men flatten themselves, avoiding me. I turn back, not seeing the other riders.

_Good_. I growl, turning around in time to barely avoid a collision with a brick wall, still standing. _That was close_. I growl.

"Spread out and search for that dragon. Anything that's flying, shoot it down!" A man yells.

_What? I helped them. Why are they after me? I bet it's because of the Screaming Death_. I growl.

"Maybe. But, for now, let's focus on hiding," Carla says.

_Yeah. You're right. We'd better get away from here_. I growl. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I think to myself. After a while of running, we stop at a small lake with overhanging roots of a tree.

"Let's stay here for the night," Carla says.

_Yeah. Was just about to say the same thing_. I growl. Carla hops off, checking out the surrounding area. I head over to the overhang. It's a decently big overhang. _Good call_. I growl. The sun is setting, casting a pink-orange glow to the area.

**Carla's POV **

The setting sun is casting a pink-orange glow to the small lake area where we're staying. I'm lying on Shawn's saddle. After a while, I start shivering a bit. Shawn must have noticed, because next, I feel two paws drag me close to a warm, scaled body, seeing a wing wrap around me. I smile in the warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen "Comforts"

Waking up, I see a familiar midnight blue wing wrapped around me. I snuggle a bit closer to the warm, scaled body against me, feeling my cheeks warm up. I soon fall back asleep.

"I'm scared," I say.

_It's okay, babe. They can't get us as long as we stay quiet._ Shawn growls. I snuggle close to the warmth of the scales I'm against.

"They killed him," I say.

_Huh?_ Shawn growls

"My dad. They killed my dad. He didn't do anything wrong," I say, starting to cry.

_There, there. Those people are messed up, unlike your dad_. Shawn growls. Shawn starts to lick my hair, a thing he's been doing recently. And for some reason, it calms me down every time. _Love you_. Shawn growls.

"Love you too, Shawn," I say, smiling through a blush.

"We found them!" We hear.

_Carla_. Shawn growls.

"Yea- Shawn?" I say, looking around for the midnight blue Night Fury.

_Carla_. Shawn growls.

"Shawn? Where are you?" I look around the little lake area where we stayed for the night.

_It's okay. I'm right here_. Shawn growls, wrapping a wing around me. I jump a little, but then calmed as he starts messing with my hair. Again. I lay back against the warm body, letting myself relax.

Waking up, my face is almost pressed up against amidnight blue scale. I jerk my head back a bit, but then let it return to its previous spot close to the warm scales.

_Carla? _I hear a tired growl.

"I'm still here," I say. After a moment, the wing unfurls itself from around me, letting in the natural warmth of the sunlight. Yawning, I stretch my limbs open, slowly getting up.

_Morning_. Shawn growls, giving me a dragons kiss.

"Morning, Shawn," I say, kissing his head while secretly stretching my hand to a certain spot on his head, right below the lower jawbone. After a second of scratching, Shawn falls to the ground, letting out a purr. I step outside to the sunlight, letting my eyes adjust to see the surrounding area.

**Shawn's POV**

Seeing Carla in the beautiful colors of the sunrise, I can't help but let a small smile poke it's way. This moment, I- I can't describe it. It's so perfect. I walk up beside Carla.

"Oh, hey, again," Carla says, wrapping an arm around my neck.

_What now?_ I growl.

"I dunno," Carla says with a sigh.

_Maybe we can head up to Ohio and stay with my aunt and uncle for a little while, at least until this entire thing calms down a bit?_ I growl.

"Maybe that would work," Carla says. After a while, I smell something.

_We need to go, now_. I growl.

"What? Why?" Carla says.

_They're near. I smell them_. I growl.

"Okay, let me get the saddle first," Carla says. Strapping the saddle on, "Ohio?" Carla says.

_What? Oh, yeah._ I growl.

"Let's go," Carla says. Weaving through trees, we make it out of the woods without notice. Getting ready to fly, Carla stops me.

_Why'd you do that?_ I growl.

"Remember? Anything that's flying, shoot it down. We can't fly," Carla says.

_Like they're going to hit a Night Fury_. I growl.

"If I get hurt, it's your fault," Carla says.

_I hear ya. Hang on!_ I growl. Up in the air, I'm actually kinda surprised nobody has noticed me. After a while of flying, about a few hours, I see we're in Ohio, already.

"Already?" Carla says.

_Yeah. We're already in Ohio_. I growl. After an hour, I see my aunt and uncles house. Landing in the backyard, Carla hops off first.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Peter says.

"It okay if we stay here for a little bit?" Carla asks.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. But, why?" Cole asks.

"Our home for destroyed. Leveled. All of Lakesshore. Gone," Carla says.

"Is Shawn okay?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, he's fine," Carla says.

"Good. Say, you know where Shawn is?" Jordan asks.

"Oh, uh," Carla says.

_Right here_. I growl.

"He's- he's right here," Carla says, sighing.

"Where?" Cole says.

"Show them, babe," Carla says.

"You see now?" I say, covering myself with my wings.

"So, Carla is dating the dragon?" Peter says.

"I'll be inside," I say.

"How come he didn't tell us earlier?" I hear Jordan say.

"I don't know. That's something you'll have to ask him," Carla says.

"Ask me what?" I say.

"How come you didn't let us know?" Jordan asks.

"Well, I don't know why, but, I thought it'd be safer if you didn't know," I say.

_Shawn!_ I hear a roar.

"Oh, for the love of- What are you doing? Don't tell me. Something happened," I say.

_It's Stormfly_. Siare growls.

"Whose this?" Jordan asks.

"Jordan, this is Siare," I say.

_Hello_. Siare growls, slightly nodding.

"They don't know what you're saying, Siare. What's wrong with her?" I say.

_She- she's dying_. Siare growls.

"Oh. Come o_n_, _Carla_. I start to say, my voice turning to a growl.

"Where you going?" Cole says.

"Somewhere," Carla says.

"Where?" Jordan says.

"Nowhere important," Carla says again.

"If it's not important, than why are you in a rush?" Jordan says.

"Someone is dying. That's all I'm going to say," Carla says. After a long fight, we land on Berk.

_Follow me_. Siare growls. Reaching the hangar, we're greeted by the Riders of Berk first.

_Shawn. Glad you, could make it. Thank you, for being here_. Stormfly growls.

_I may not have known you for long, Berk, for that matter. Yet, I've grown attached to it, and everyone in it, Viking and dragon._ I growl.

_Thank you, for coming_. Stormfly growls.

_Even though I only know just the dragons on Berk, you're the most hard-headed dragon I've ever met_. I growl.

_I, thought that was Hookfang_. Stormfly growls.

_No, he's just plain out annoying_. I growl. Stormfly gives a small laugh.

_You were always special_. Stormfly growls. _Tell Astrid, and all the others, that I say, goodbye_. Stormfly growls.

_No._ I growl.

_What?_ Stormfly growls.

_You can stay just a while longer._ I growl.

_What? How? _Stormfly growls.

_I'll need a tail spine._ I growl.

_Uh, sure thing._ Stormfly growls, throwing a spine near her feet.

_Thank you._ I growl, picking it up between my teeth.

_I'll be back_. I growl, taking off towards the large patch of dragon nip. I grab the spine with my tail and grab the nip in between my teeth, the sweetness of the grass almost overwhelming me. Heading to Hiccup's house, I lay down the few things I've grabbed. _Toothless!_ I roar.

_Yeah?_ Toothless flies in through his window.

_I need a large one of these from Dragon Island._ I growl, showing him a small, chalk red stone dotted with green, almost obsidian like chunks.

_On it!_ Toothless growls. I dash off to the Cove. Reluctantly grabbing the one thing every dragon hates, eel. I fly to Hiccup's house as quickly as I can, dropping the eel.

_I think that's it_. I growl.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen "Mass Confusion"

_I hope this works_. I growl, throwing everything in a stone bowl.

_Here!_ Toothless growls, dropping a rock about the size of a mace head.

_That'll work._ I growl. Heading upstairs, I throw a shirt and pants on and run to the forge.

"Gobber! You in here?" I call.

"I'm here!" Gobber calls from inside the forge.

"I need an axe," I say.

"Okay, here ya go. So, you think your crazy plan will work?" Gobber says, handing me a steel axe.

"How do you know about it?" I say, taking the mace.

"I know when someone has a plan," Gobber says.

"Oh, I hope so. If not, Stormfly will at least be calmed. Thanks," I say. "I'm back," I say at Hiccup's house.

"Hurry, Toothless can't stand to be near that eel much longer," Hiccup says.

"He doesn't. He can leave, now," I say.

_Good_. Toothless growls, heading away from the eel.

"Watch yourself!" I say, lifting the axe.

"Woah!" Hiccup says, ducking behind a table.

"There," I say, picking up a chunk of evenly divided rock, half green, half chalk red. Throwing the chunk into the bowl, I blast everything, leaving a chalky, almost charcoal like, dust. Covering the bowl, I glide out to the ocean side. "Well, guess I didn't think this through," I say, running to the get a leaf, and gently pouring the dust info the leaf. Filling the bowl with water, I carefully slide the dust into the water, trying not to think about the smell.

"Need any help?" Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Can you help dig a hole in the sand?" I say.

"No problem!" Hiccup says. Setting the bowl in the hole we dug, I poke a hole in the leaf and cover the hole with it, putting sand on the leaf. Plasma blasting the mixture through the hole, I smell it's ready. Taking the leaf off, careful not to let any sand fall into the baby blue liquid, we hear an explosion out near the hangar. "Stormfly!" Hiccup says.

"I'll meet you there!" I say, covering the bowl.

**Carla's POV **

"He's been gone for a while," Astrid says.

"Astrid, it's only been like, a couple minutes," I say.

"It feels like forever," Astrid says.

"Outcast ships spotted!" A Viking says.

"What!" Stoick shouts.

"Carla!" Astrid says, throwing me my shield.

"Thanks!" I say, picking up an axe left on the ground. I see Astrid staying by Stormfly. "Need help?" I say.

"No, but it would be appreciated" Astrid says. I see Shawn flying towards the shore, reminding me that I have that vial I still haven't used yet. I was distracted long enough not to see two Berzerkers walk in through a door, armed with bolas. "Carla!" Astrid shouts, bringing me back to the raid, in just enough time to get the vial out of my pocket and into my fist. I get pushed backwards from the force of the bola. Hidden, perfect.

"Let's go!" One says.

"What about the other one?" The other says.

"What other one?" The first Berzerker says. I writhe my hand free and drink the liquid, having an appealing, yet, sour taste. After, I feel a jolt of pain shoot throughout my body. I scream in pain, my screams slowly turning to roars. So this is what Shawn felt? I think to myself. Within minutes, everything calms down. I look and see that the bola has snapped. Looking at my hand, it's now a black paw. I jump from behind my hiding spot, onto the two Berzerkers.

"What! I thought you said the Dragon Master had the only Night Fury!" One says.

"I thought it was!" The other says.

_Go! Now!_ I roar in their faces.

"Let's go!" One says. I'm just standing there until my mind registers everything.

_I- I can't believe I just did that!_ I growl.

"There! Get that Night Fury!" I hear Dagger shout. I turn around, growling. "Don't be intimidated, he won't hurt you. Won't you, Shawn?" Dagger says.

_You think I'm Shawn?_ I growl.

"You wouldn't hurt me, even after I helped you get that scale, now would you?" Dagger says. With that, I fire a plasma blast at his face. He jumps away in time for it to hit a wall.

"Fall Back!" Dagger shouts. Why is he giving up this easy? Oh well.

_Good_. I growl. I look to where the bola was snapped and see a blue liquid spilled in a small puddle by a vial. _Wait, what happens if not all of it is drank?_ I growl to myself.

_Carla? That you?_ Stormfly growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_You, you changed yourself, to protect me._ Stormfly growls.

_Yeah, guess so._ I growl.

**Shawn's POV**

Flying to the hangar, I see a black Night Fury. "Toothless! Where's Hiccup?" I say, running up to the black Night Fury.

_Toothless? You think I'm Toothless, babe?_ He- well, she, growls.

"Carla?" I say, stepping back at the sight of the familiar, almost white, green eyes.

"Stormfly! Here, drink this," I say, laying the bowl on a post a little under level with her chin.

_Thank you, that was refreshing. What was that?_ Stormfly growls.

"Good. I can tell it's working," I say.

_What do you mean?_ Stormfly growls.

"That was something that would expand your life by a bit. If it doesn't work, the dragon nip should ease your mind. You're no longer taking breaths while growling, that's a good sign," I say.

_Oh! You're right!_ Stormfly growls.

"Just, you can't fly until next week," I say.

_Oh. Well, at least I get to stay a while longer_. Stormfly growls, standing up to stretch her limbs.

"You're welcome, Stormfly," I say, petting the Nadder.

_Shawn_. Carla growls.

"Yeah?" I say, turning to face Carla.

_I- do you know what would happen if I don't drink all of the vial?_ Carla growls.

"Oh. I, don't know," I say.

_Oh. So, only time will tell?_ Carla growls.

"Guess so. I still can't believe it," I say.

_Believe what? That I'm like you, now?_ Carla growls.

"Well, yeah," I say.

_We should probably get back to your aunt's house_. Carla growls.

"Yeah. We should. Well, goodbye everyone," I say.

_So, how do you think they'll react?_ Carla growls.

_I dunno. It's kinda hard to tell_. I growl. Landing, I'm greeted by Peter.

"Shawn! Where's Carla?" Peter says. I tilt my head towards the black Night Fury that just landed.

"She- her too?" Peter says. We nod yes. I run into some bushes.

"Thing is, we don't know if she's like that permanently, if she's now like me, or what," I say.

"Oh," Peter says.

"Hey Shawn. Okay, whose this?" Jordan says.

"It's- it's Carla," I say.

"What?" Jordan says.

"Yeah," I say.

"So, is she like you, now?" Cole says.

"We don't know," I say.

"Oh," Cole says.

_I just hope my dad doesn't react badly. _Carla growls.

"Yeah. But for now, we should get some rest," I say.

_Agreed. Night Shawn. _Carla growls, giving me a dragon kiss.

"Night," I say, kissing Carla's head, scratching behind her ear. Well, hasn't this turned around, hopefully temporarily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen "Fury Couple"

_Babe_. I hear a growl.

_Ugh. Please, go away. Come back later._ I grumble.

_We have to go_. She growls. I look up and come face to face with a pair of these familiar, sun-bleached green eyes.

_A 'good morning' would be appreciated_. I growl, joking.

_Good morning, by the way_. Carla growls, mimicking my tone.

_Haha, very funny_. I growl, stretching. I just now realize that Carla's still a Night Fury. _Where are we going? And why the rush?_ I growl.

_We're going home._ Carla growls.

_This early?_ I growl, looking outside. _The sun had barely risen_. I growl.

_I know. I wanted to go earlier, but you wouldn't wake up_. Carla growls.

_Why? Though_. I growl.

_Because we blend into the night._ Carla growls.

_Yeah, but they're looking for me, and they'll see you and capture you, maybe kill._ I growl.

_Oh, yeah. Guess you're right. Sorry for waking you up, then._Carla growls, starting to head out the door.

_Carla_. I growl, looking towards the door.

_Yeah?_ Carla growls, turning her head.

_You can stay, if you want_. I growl.

_Oh, uh. Sure, if it's okay with you_. Carla growls. I wrap my wing around her. I can see a faint red blush to her black scales. I feel my scales heat up as she lays her paw on mine. Within minutes, I feel a steady rising and lowering of her breath, telling me she fell asleep. I look at the Night Fury underneath the comfort of my wing, and see a peaceful look.

_Good night, Carla_. I growl, smiling, knowing she probably can't hear me. After a few minutes, I rest my head on my right paw, relaxing as I feel Carla shift closer to me. I don't even realize I'm falling asleep. I come to at the sound of a door opening outside the room. Feeling a shift beneath my left wing, I'm reminded that Carla's still asleep. I can feel the warmth of her hand against my paw. Wait, hand? I lift my paw up and see a normal hand. I follow the hand to see the slim form of Carla's arm, and that's when I stop. She's back! I think to myself, then I feel my scales heat up, quickly. I carefully get up, trying not to disturb the sleeping form beside me. Reaching back with my tail, I feel for the bed, pulling a blanket over her. Walking over to the opposite side of the room, I lay my head on my paws and just lie there until I see Carla shiver a bit. Walking over, I lay down beside Carla, covering her with my wing while facing away from her. After a few minutes, the sunlight is shining through the window, making Carla stir a bit. _Morning_. I growl.

"Morning, Shawn," Carla says. I feel my wing get wrapped tighter around the blanket. "Okay! Wait, I'm, I'm back! And wrapped in a blanket?" Carla says.

_It's okay. You came back to normal when you feel asleep under my_

_wing, and I felt your hand against my paw, so, keeping my wing around you, I covered you with a blanket_. I growl, still looking away.

"Oh," Carla says, unfurling herself from just my wing.

_I'll leave, now_. I growl.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be the best thing to do," Carla says. I carefully shut the door behind me. Lying down in front of the door, I see Peter come down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up already. And blushing. What happened?" Peter says, walking up to me. Walking in a room, then back out, getting my right wing through the shirt.

"Carla's back to herself," I say.

"Oh? That's not it, is it?" Peter says, giving me a look.

"Okay! Fine. We were kinda cuddling together and she fell asleep under my wing and she, kinda, came back to herself, under my wing," I say, feeling my cheeks get even warmer. I smack Peter in the back of the head with my tail as I walk away.

"What was that for!" Peter says.

"For giving me that look!" I say.

"What? You mean this look?" Peter says, giving me that same look he had from earlier. "Woah! What are you doing!" Peter says, struggling against my wings. I've got him wrapped in my wings behind my back.

"Nothing," I say, dropping him once he gave up trying to escape. "I'm just kidding," I say.

"You going to be one of those cousins, aren't ya?" Peter says, putting emphasis on the word, those.

"I guess so," I joke, smiling.

"Morning, Shawn," Jordan says.

"Morning," I say.

"Where's Carla?" Jordan asks.

"I'm here," Carla says.

"Morning," I say, hugging her.

"Should we act like that awkward moment never happened this morning?" Carla says.

"Yeah," I say.

"So it isn't permanent?" Cole says.

"Guess not," I say. I look down to Carla's hand as I go to grab it.

"Actually, I think she's more like me than we anticipated. It's either that, or there's something wrong with her," I say, noticing her veins have kinda darkened a bit.

"What do you mean?" Carla says.

"You know how my hair, eyes, and skin have changed color? Well, look at your veins," I say, holding up her hand.

"Oh. They-they've, darkened!" Carla says, taking a close look at her arm. I can tell she's scared, so when I go to give her a reassuring kiss, I see that her eyes are almost slits, like a dragon's eye when it's adrenaline is rushing.

"That's not all," I say, as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Carla says.

"Your eyes are like slits. Green, sun-bleached, slits," I say. In hearing that, her eyes widen.

"What?" Carla says, running to the mirror.

"Oh my gosh," Carla says. Taking a deep breath, Carla lets herself accept that she's like me, now. Half Night Fury, half human. Opening her eyes, I just can't help but notice her eyes are back to normal.

"I- I guess this is it for normality," Carla says.

"Hey, least yours are small. I've got a pair of wings and a tail!" I say, trying to keep on the upbeat of this situation.

"Yeah. Your right," Carla laughs.

"Hey! There's that laugh I love," I say.

"Should we go home?" I whisper in a hug.

"Yeah," Carla says.

"Well, thanks for letting us stay. But we need to head back home. Goodbye," I say, hugging my relatives.

"See you two Furies some other time!" Peter says.

"Goodbye, Shawn. And Carla, good luck with your new life," Jordan days.

"Goodbye. And thanks," Carla says.

"So, am I flying?" I say.

"Yeah. I'm still not used to this whole Night Fury thing," Carla says. After hours of flying, we silently land in my backyard.

"Shawn! Carla! Thank goodness you two are back!" Mom says.

_Hello, Mom. Glad to see you too_. I growl.

"Hello, May," Carla says.

"Hello, Carla!" Mom says.

_Should we tell our parents?_ I quietly growl.

"No. Not now," Carla says.

"What?" Mom says.

"Oh, nothing," Carla says.

"Okay. Your dads are inside," Mom says.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty "Reveal"

"Shawn! Carla! You two are okay! We thought they got you," Dad says.

_Yeah, dad. We're okay. We were in Ohio for the night_. I growl.

"What? Oh, yeah. I got a message from my brother saying you were up there," Dad says.

"Carla! This is becoming quite dangerous, for you to be with Shawn-" Dean starts.

"Dad! We're okay! Shawn wouldn't let me get hurt," Carla says.

"Now, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, whatever keeps you happy, than I'm all for it," Dean says, slightly smiling. There's a slight moment of awkward silence until I hear a light thud outside.

_Tooth- Err, what are you two doing here?_ I growl, stepping outside.

_Stormfly wanted me to come and thank you two for helping her_. Toothless growls.

_Oh. Tell her we said thanks_. I growl.

_When will you be coming back again? Gracia andNightshade miss you._ Toothless growls.

_Oh. Tell them as soon as things settle down here, we'll come and visit. But for right now, I'm being hunted._ I growl.

_By who?_ Toothless growls.

_By people. You wouldn't understand_. I growl.

_Okay. I'll tell them._ Toothless growls.

_Goodbye. I hope to see you guys soon_. I growl.

_Same from our side. Goodbye_. Toothless growls.

"Who was that?" Dad says.

_Oh. A friend_. I growl.

"Oh. Well, come on inside," Dad says. Walking I nside, I feel like someone is in the woods. I look back in time to see the glint of an ACOG scope.

_Look out!_ I roar, pulling my dad out of the way.

"Woah! What?" Dad says. The next second, there's a 30-06 round shot from the woods.

"Nobody move! I have you where I want you now, Shawn," Lukas says, emerging from the woods.

_How did you find me!_ I roar.

"Why are you here?" My dad says.

"Why do you care? All you should know is that my good friend wants your son's hide," Lukas says.

_Good friend?_ I growl.

"Who are you taking about?" Carla says, picking up her shield.

"Oh, I believe you three have met before," Lukas says.

_You don't think he means Dagur?_ I growl.

"I bet," Carla says, throwing her shield at Lukas.

"Woah! Hehe, you missed," Lukas says.

_Good going, Carla_. I growl. After he raises his rifle, we hear a click.

"What? No!" Lukas says, charging for Carla. I go to lunge for Lukas, but I'm, yet again, entangled in a bola.

_Carla!_ I roar as Lukas hits Carla with the stock of his M1.

"Carla!" Dean says. Carla jumps from behind the couch, throwing Lukas to the ground, causing his M1 to slide into the kitchen.

"Oh, the girl's got strength," Lukas says.

"That's not all I've got," Carla says. I notice her eyes are slits. Wait, she's not going to- is she? Well, can she control it? All those questions I have are answered as she lifts up her hand from beside Lukas's face and a black paw falls onto his chest.

"Another?" Lukas says.

_Now, run, or I'll make you run!_ Carla roars. I look to the woods and see the glare of a helmet. I snap free of the bola I'm in.

_Carla!_ I roar, tackling her off Lukas. What is up with me and bolas?

"I got him!" We hear a deranged laugh from the woods.

"Oh, Shawn. You-" Dagur says, stopping when he sees Carla getting up from the floor.

"Oh, I see you also brought me my prized Night Fury. But, where's his rider?" Dagur says.

_His?_ Carla growls.

"Uh, Dagur. I don't think that's Toothless," Lukas says.

"Is there any other Night Furies that you know?" Dagur says before getting tackled by Carla.

"Ugh! Wait, you're not Toothless. But you're still a Night Fury. I believe you'll do in place for him!" Dagur says, pulling out a pistol Lukas supposedly gave him.

_What! How? Never mind_. I growl, charging a plasma blast. Firing at the pistol, careful not to hurt Carla, I blast the pistol out of Dagur's hand. I feel the bola loosen a bit. Looking back, I see my dad has gotten a hold of my dagger and is cutting the bola loose. _Thank you_. I growl.

"Don't mention it," Dad says.

"It's going to take more that two Night Furies to keep me," Dagur says. Carla keeps Dagur pinned while I go for Lukas.

_Leave! Now!_ I roar in Lukas's face.

_You too, Dagur!_ Carla roars.

"I think they want us to leave," Lukas says. I'm starting to think Lukas had been spending too much time with Dagur.

"Well, we aren't leaving until we get what we want," Dagur says.

_Should we give it to them?_ I growl.

_I'd be delighted_. Carla growls. Me and Carla get a plasma blast charged.

"You think you two scare us?" Dagur says. I give Carla a look saying 'now?' And she gives a nod. Jumping up on my rear legs, I land down, having my front paws less than half an inch from Lukas's face.

_Leave!_ I roar.

"I'm outta here!" Dagur says, scrambling to the woods.

"Forget it. I will be back!" Lukas says, slipping from a stray 9mm casing left lying around.

"Carla?" Dean says.

_Yeah, it's me._ Carla growls.

"What did he-" Dean starts.

_It wasn't his fault. It was my own doing_. Carla growls.

"What?" Dean takes a step back.

_Yeah_. Carla growls.

_So you already learned how to control it?_ I growl.

_Only when my adrenaline is high enough_. Carla growls.

_Oh_. I growl.

_Yeah_. Carla growls. Well, least I'll have a challenge if we ever decide to go flying.

_I'm going to head out._ I growl.

"Where?" Mom asks.

_To the isle. The kids miss me_. I growl.

"Kids?" Mom asks.

_Two Baby Night Furies_. I growl.

"Oh," Mom says.

"Wait, baby, Night Furies?" Dad says.

_Not mine, we're not the only two Night Furies_. I growl.

"And what do you mean by, isle?" Dad asks.

_Should I tell him?_ I growl to Carla.

_If you think he should know_. Carla growls.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean says.

_Berk_. I growl.

"Berk?" Dad says.

_It's real. Berk, Hiccup, Toothless. All of it, real. But the movies are not real_. I growl.

"Huh? Explain?" Dad presses me to continue.

_How To Train Your Dragon Two hasn't happened yet, except for Valka and Cloudjumper_. _And there's a little added detail, Toothless found a mate, I believe you've met Siare before_. _Anyway, they had two kids, one male, Nightshade_. _And the other a female,Gracia._ I growl.

"And you were headed back because the two kids miss you?" Dean says.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_I'm going with him_. Carla growls.

_And sorry, but I'm not going to take you with me_. I growl.

"It's fine," Dad says.

"Toothless had kids?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

_Oh! Hey, Snotlout_. I growl.

"Been a while since we've talked," Allan says.

_Yeah. Well, you're a bit late. Me and Carla were about to fly to Berk_. I growl.

"Where is she?" Allan says.

_Right there. The black Night Fury_. I growl.

"She's one too?" Allan says.

_Yeah. Well, we'll be back!_ I growl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One "A Dragon's Sickness"

_Race ya?_ Carla growls.

_Finally! A challenge!_ I growl. Racing to Berk, we're there quicker than it seems.

_We're there already?_ Carla growls, slowing down.

_Guess so_. I growl.

_Night Wing! _We hear a roar we haven't heard much.

_Cloudjumper!_ I roar.

_Whose this?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_This is Carla_. I growl.

_Carla? Your rider?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_Uh no. My girlfriend._ I growl.

_You're dating your rider?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_You haven't heard, have you?_ I growl.

_Heard what?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_I'm Shawn._ I growl.

_You mean, you're both half-breeds?_ Cloudjumper growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_That, actually explains a lot_. Cloudjumper growls.

_Yup. Have you seen Toothless?_ I growl.

_Yeah, he's out at the Cove with Siare and their two kids_. Cloudjumper growls.

_Thank you! _I growl, flying off. _Wow, have we been here so often that Berk is used to us being here?_ I growl.

_Who knows. Maybe_. Carla growls.

_I see him! I see him! _We hear a small roar.

_Aww, that's cute_. Carla growls.

_Hello, Gracia_. I growl.

_Hello_! Gracia growls, giving me a small hug.

_Where's your parents?_ I growl.

_Dad is out helping the village while Mom is watching us at the Cove_. Gracia growls. I can tell Nightshade is in some bushes nearby, but I'm not about to show it.

_Gah! Night W-Wing!_ Nightshade growls.

_Hey, Nightshade_. I growl.

_Did I s-scare ya?_ Nightshade growls.

_Sorry, little buddy, maybe next time_. I growl.

_Aww. N-next time for sure._ Nightshade growls.

_Is your mom still at the Cove? _I growl.

_Yeah, she ain't feeling well._ Gracia growls.

_Oh_. I growl.

_Yeah, s-she's expecting you_. Nightshade growls.

_Oh? Guess I decided to stop by at the right day_. I growl, heading for the cove.

_Hello, Shawn_. Siare growls.

_You feeling okay?_ I growl.

_No. I- I think I ate an eel_. Siare growls.

_Eww. That's not good. Does Toothless know?_ I growl.

_I- I don't think so_. Siare growls.

_Do you want me to go tell him?_ I growl.

_Tell who what?_ A familiar growl comes from the bushes behind me.

_Hey, Tooth._ Siare growls.

_How are you?_ Toothless growls.

_Not so good. I think I might have eaten an eel_. Siare growls.

_What! What are your symptoms?_ Toothless growls, worried.

_Blurred, red vision. Feel hot. Oh, once, instead of the usual blue fire, it was kinda like a red_. Siare growls.

_I'll be right back. Kids, stay here with your mother. Shawn, come with me_. Toothless growls.

_Hiccup! _Toothless roars.

_Over here!_ I growl.

_Hiccup!_ Toothless growls, tired.

"Calm down, bud. What's wrong?" Hiccup says.

_It's Siare. She thinks. She thinks she ate an eel_. Toothless growls, trying to catch his breath. Never would I have thought that Toothless needed to try to catch his breath.

"Oh. Come on, let's go get Fishlegs," Hiccup says, running. "Fishlegs!" Hiccup says.

"Hey, Hiccup. Your dad is looking for you," Fishlegs says.

"Oh, great. Anyway, we need to get to Gothi's house," Hiccup says.

"Why?" Fishlegs asks.

"Siare may have eaten an eel," Hiccup says.

"Like we didn't have enough trouble when Toothless ate one," Fishlegs says. After about a second after Fishlegs went into his house, we hear, "Where's Meatlug? Oh wait, never mind. She's up on her steel rafter,"

_What's going on?_ Meatlug growls.

_It's Siare._ Toothless growls.

_I'll meet up with you guys later_. I growl.

_Where ya going?_ Toothless growls.

_Go find out where Carla went_. I growl.

_Oh. Okay._ Toothless growls. Flying up, something catches my attention on the horizon. A ship is coming in.

_Never mind the ship, I was, uh, what was I doing again?_ I growl to myself, letting my attention drift back towards the ship.

_Shawn!_ Someone roars from below.

_Yeah?_ I roar.

_Come down here!_ Toothless roars.

_Yeah?_ I growl, landing.

_Whose the new Fury flying around?_ Toothless growls.

_Oh, she's probably getting used to flying_. I growl.

_Who is she?_ Toothless growls, curious.

_Oh, a friend_. I growl. Should he know? _Toothless_. I growl.

_Yeah?_ Toothless growls.

_While I was up there, I saw a ship on the horizon. You might want to take a look._ I growl.

_Okay?_ Toothless growls.

_That's unlike any ship I've ever seen_. I growl.

_Same here_. Toothless growls.

_Well, I've got to go meet Hiccup and them at Gothi's place. See you later_. Toothless growls.

_Later_. I growl. Landing by the Cove, I slowly approach the edge.

_It's okay, Shawn. I won't hurt you_. Siare growls.

_Hey. Feeling any better?_ I growl.

_No. But, not worse, either. Except for my fire. Getting redder by the shot_. Siare growls.

_Oh, well, Hiccup and a few others are working on something to help you_. I growl.

_I feel like I've just let my life go._ Siare growls.

_Huh? _I growl.

_I'm letting humans take care of me, I'm pretty much always on this island now. I've even grounded for that cute, flightless Night Fury_. Siare growls.

_Think of it this way, you'll be getting better sooner than if you let Nature cure you, and at least you've landed for a Night Fury that you love_. I growl.

_Guess you're right, Shawn. Thank you, cutie_. Siare growls, giving me a playful wink.

_Is that my name for if Toothless isn't around?_ I growl jokingly.

_Yup, and it's staying, too_. Siare growls.

_Well, I might head back inland._ I growl.

_Wait. Can you, um, stay here and, uh, keep me company until Tooth gets back?_ Siare growls.

_Sure. And lemme guess, is that your name for Toothless? You're going to give everyone a nickname, aren't ya? _I growl.

_Thank you, and_ _yeah, I suppose so_. Siare growls chuckling a bit. I lay down a few feet from Siare. After a minute or so, I dive down in the water to catch some fish.

_You must be a bit hungry. _I growl, lying down some fish in front of Siare.

_Yeah, thanks._ Siare does this kinda half growl, half grumble thing. Before I know it, I'm wrapped in the embrace of her wings, and she gives me a dragons kiss.

_Woah! What are you doing?_ I growl. Siare doesn't respond, still hugging me, so I do the one thing I can do, lightly smack her in the backside of her head with my tail.

_What? Oh. Uh. I'm. I'm sorry. Forgive my unexpected actions. I didn't know what came over me. _Siare growls, looking away.

_It's okay. Not like its the first time it happened._ I growl, lying back down a foot or two array from Siare.

_Huh?_ Siare growls.

_It happened before, but with Astrid._ I growl.

_Oh_. Siare growls.

_Please don't tell Toothless, about either of these times_. I growl.

_I won't_. Siare growls.

_We're back!_ Toothless roars.

_Toothless!_ Siare tries to roar, only to stutter and fire a red plasma blast.

_Oh. We'd better hurry_. Toothless growls.

_Will this help?_ Siare growls.

_Yeah_. Toothless growls.

"Here ya go," Hiccup says, being cautious.

_Thank you. I'm actually feeling better already._ Siare growls.

_Good. And, where's the kids?_ Toothless growls.

_Over there._ Siare growls.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two "Home-coming takeover"

_Toothless_. I growl.

_Yeah?_ Toothless growls.

_Have you seen that other black Night Fury?_ I growl.

_Oh, yeah. She's over at the shore_. Toothless growls.

_Thanks_. I growl.

_Yeah, but why_- Toothless growls, but I cut him off, flying away. Flying to the shoreline, I see a black figure.

_Hey_. I growl, softly landing on the sand.

_Oh! Hey, babe. You scared me_. Carla growls.

_Sorry_. I growl, hugging Carla with my wing.

_It's okay_. Carla growls.

_Are you going to stay like this?_ I growl.

_Until we get home_. Carla growls.

_Oh. So, should we let the others know?_ I growl.

_Let the others k-know what?_ A small growl comes from the bushes behind me.

_What! Oh, Nightshade!_ I growl.

_Wait, did I s-scare you? Yeah!_ Nightshade growls, jumping with excitement.

_Yeah, you got me, like you said_. I growl.

_So, let the others k-know what?_ Nightshade growls.

_You remember Carla, right?_ I growl.

_Your g-girlfriend?_ Nightshade growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_What about h-her?_ Nightshade growls.

_Well. How can I put this_. I growl.

_It's me, Nightshade._ Carla growls.

_Carla?_ Nightshade growls.

_Yeah. I'm like you, now_. Carla growls.

_Ooh, you're kinda p-pretty. A lot like my dad_. Nightshade growls.

_Thank you. _Carla growls.

_Nightshade!_ Siare roars from the distance.

_Oh. Well, I've g-got to go. G-goodbye!_ Nightshade growls.

_He's still so cute_. Carla growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_So how long are we staying again?_ Carla growls.

_Whenever you're ready to leave_. I growl.

_Oh. I'm going to go see how Stormfly is doing_. Carla growls.

_Okay. Meet me back here._ I growl.

_Okay_. Carla growls, flying off. Man, how much must my life change before everything settles down completely.

**Carla's POV**

Slowly flying away, I look back to see that cute, midnight blue figure laying on the beach. Flying to the hangar, I see if Stormfly is there.

_Helloo. And your name would be?_ An annoyingly familiar growl comes from my right.

_What's it matter to you?_ I growl.

_Oh, just wondering. I mean, doesn't hurt to know a beautiful name, now does it?_ Hookfang growls. He takes after his rider a bit too much.

_Why do you care? You're a Nightmare. I'm a Night Fury. _I growl.

_So?_ Hookfang growls.

_Never mind my name. Have you seen Stormfly?_ I growl.

_Yeah. She's with her rider, why?_ Hookfang growls.

_Just want to say hi._ I growl.

_How do you know her?_ Hookfang growls.

_I helped save her. My name's Carla, by the way._ I growl, seeing a look of shock and a slight bit of self-disgust. He does take after his rider, almost like a brother. Kinda worries me a bit.

"You heard them, girl. You can't fly until six more days," I hear.

_Stormfly! Astrid!_ I roar.

_Carla? That you?_ Stormfly roars.

_Hey, Stormfly_. I growl.

_Hey_. Stormfly growls.

"Whose this?" Astrid says.

_What are you doing here? You kinda interrupted my training._ Stormfly growls.

_Oh. I'm sorry_. I growl.

_It's okay, we were taking a break anyway._ Stormfly growls.

_Oh_. I growl.

_Yeah. Shawn with Toothless and them?_ Stormfly growls.

_Yeah. The two kids are starting to like him._ I growl.

_Oh?_ Stormfly growls.

_Yeah_. I growl. "Come on, girl. Let's start heading back," Astrid says.

_Mind if I come along?_ I growl.

_Sure!_ Stormfly growls. _So, anyone else know about this?_ Stormfly growls after a while.

_Huh? Oh, no. I don't think so. Well, Nightshade does. That's all who else I think knows._ I growl.

_Oh. They're so cute_. Stormfly growls.

_Who?_ I growl.

_The Night Fury family_. Stormfly growls.

_Oh. Actually, I've got to go_. I growl.

_Oh. Okay. Goodbye_. Stormfly growls.

_Tell the others I said goodbye!_ I growl, running towards the shore. Reaching the beach, Shawn's nowhere to be seen. _Shawn!_ I roar. I walk over to a cave. _Shawn?_ I growl. Wait, there wasn't a cave before.

_Carla!_ Shawn growls, coming in from on the cliff above.

_Hey, Shawn._ I growl.

_Hey. Wrong beach_. Shawn growls.

_I know, I know_. I growl.

_You ready to head out?_ Shawn growls.

_Yeah, guess so_. I growl.

_Alright, let's go_. Shawn growls, flying off

**Shawn's POV**

_Have a nice talk? _I growl.

_Huh? Oh, sure_. Carla growls, clearly distracted.

_Everything okay, Carla?_ I growl.

_What? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about when Lukas might attack next._ Carla growls.

_Look out!_ I roar, tackling Carla as a purple dragon flies by.

_What in the world?_ I growl.

_Lukas_. Carla growls.

_He's not heading towards Berk?_ I growl.

_Let's follow him, anyway_. Carla growls, flying towards where Lukas flew off to.

_Oh for the love of- Wait up!_ I roar, trying to catch up to Carla.

_What are you_- I'm cut off as Carla motions me to get low. _What's going on?_ I silently growl.

_I dunno._ Carla growls. Using a dragon's keen hearing, we can vaguely hear what is being said.

"Listen up! Outcasts! Berzerkers! You listen to me now!" Lukas says.

"Says who?" One Outcast says.

"Where's Dagur?" A female asks.

"Dagur is dead," Lukas says.

"What!" Rumbles through the men and women. What? I growl.

"We were tracking down the Skrill when he died saving me. He wanted me to have the Skrill," Lukas says.

_He's lying_. I growl.

_What?_ Carla growls.

_Dagur wouldn't die for him. And he sure wouldn't give up the Skrill_. I growl.

"Where is the Skrill?" A Berserker says.

"Right here," Lukas says, opening a large door. A purple Skrill is chained up behind the door. The same Skrill me and Dagur caught when I was trying to get it's scale.

_It's him_. I growl.

_You know a Skrill?_ Carla growls.

_No. But when me and Dagur caught that same Skrill, a Flightmare came and saved it. I heard what all the two mates said_. I growl.

_Mates?_ Carla growls, shocked.

_Yeah_. I growl. After that little meeting or whatever, we follow Lukas to a building, Dagur's house.

_Should we get him?_ Carla growls.

_No. He's saying something_. I growl.

"Ha! That fool Dagur. He thought I would just help him? Help him get a Skrill? Poor lad. I wonder if he's still on Dragon Island? He's probably bled out by now," I hear Lukas say.

_You hear that?_ I growl.

_No. What?_ Carla growls.

_Dagur didn't die for Lukas. He killed Dagur_. I growl.

_What!_ Carla growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_What should we do now?_ Carla growls.

_Ask him about everything_. I growl.

_How are you going to do that? He can't understand you_. Carla growls.

_He can understand Shawn._ I growl. Hiding, I change and get a shirt and pants from my saddlebag. I'm kinda glad that I pack a few pairs of clothes in them. Blasting the door, I walk in, growling.

"Woah! What do you want?" Lukas says.

"We want to know what happened to Dagur," I say.

"Why do you care?" Lukas says. "Because," I say.

"You want to know? Fine," Lukas says.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three "Betrayal"

**Lukas's POV **

"You want to know? Fine," I say.

**Earlier**.

"So, what are we doing on Dragon Island?" Dagur says.

"You asked if I could help you catch the Skrill before I left," I say.

"Yeah. So you think he's here?" Dagur says.

"Yes," I say.

"Why would the Skrill be here?" Dagur asks.

"Blue lightning? I don't think that's natural," I say, pointing to some nearby storm clouds. Pulling out my revolver, I fire a tracer round into the sky.

"What was that?" Dagur says.

"Oh, just trying to get his attention," I say, loading armour piercing rounds in my revolver.

"It worked!" Dagur says.

"Of course it did. Good," I say.

"Wait! Are you really going to just walk up to it?" Dagur says.

"Oh, Dagur. You're so easily tricked," I say.

"What do you mean?" Dagur says.

"I used you, Dagur. I'm using you to gain the Berzerkers and Outcasts for my own use. To kill those un-natural beasts of nature," I say.

"What! Nobody, and I mean nobody, uses me!" Dagur screams, running at me with a sword in hand. Pulling the hammer back, I fire to the left of Dagur's heart. "Ah! What? Why?" Dagur says.

"You know to much, so you musn't come with me. I was going to just shoot you in the leg, let you live, but your actions told me otherwise," I say, mounting the Skrill.

"You call them beasts, yet you ride one!" Dagur sputters.

"This one, she's an exception," I say.

"What makes her so special than any other dragon?" Dagur says.

"Because she is the relative of the Red Death," I say.

"What? You- you're crazy!" Dagur shouts.

"You don't know what I am," I laugh. I hear Dagur's shouts fading as I fly away.

**Present**.

"I was on my way to Berk, until I almost hit you two," I say, secretly pulling out my revolver.

**Shawn's POV**

I duck just in time for the bullet to whistle over my head. "Run, Carla!" I say.

_Way ahead of you!_ Carla roars.

"Come back here!" Lukas shouts. "Where'd you go? Come out and face me!" I hear Lukas say from outside.

_Let's go._ Carla growls.

"To Berk," I say.

_Berk?_ Carla growls.

"It'll take more than us two to find Dagur," I say.

_Oh. Yeah. Hang on_. Carla growls.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Come on, bud, " I say.

_Where we going?_ Toothless growls.

"Dad needs us up at the academy," I say, walking towards Toothless.

_Oh, okay_. Toothless growls, un curling himself from on top of his slab of stone.

"You seen your saddle?" I say, looking under my bed.

_No? I thought you left it to dry over the fire pit?_ Toothless growls.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, bud," I say, quickly scratching behind his ear.

_I'll meet you outside_. Toothless growls.

"Okay," I say. Grabbing the saddle and artificial tailfin, I open the door to see Astrid still standing there with Stormfly.

"You'd better hurry up, Hiccup. You know how well your dad takes to waiting," Astrid says.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I say, strapping the saddle on Toothless's back. "Okay," I say, carefully tightening the artificial tailfin to Toothless tail.

"There you are!" Dad says.

"What?" I say.

"I need you and the others to do a quick search of the perimeter. Vikings saw an Outcast ship on the north side of the Island," Dad says.

"An Outcast ship? These guys are becoming relentless!" I say.

"The rest of your search party is waiting for you at the Old Forest," Dad says.

"Got it," I say.

_Why do you think they're here?_ Toothless growls.

"I dunno, bud. I just hope that it's not a large group," I say.

_There's the ship!_ Toothless growls.

"Bud, we're supposed to be heading to the Old Forest," I say.

_Yeah, but doesn't hurt to check the ship_. Toothless growls.

"Guess you're right. We'd better not take to long, though," I say. Landing, it doesn't look like they intended to be here. "Looks like they shipwrecked," I say.

_Hiccup!_ Toothless roars.

"What? What is it, bud?" I say, running to the other side of the boat.

_I don't think this is an Outcast boat._ Toothless growls. I take a look and sure enough, it's one of ours. Except the sail is painted and shredded.

"We've got to let my dad know about this," I say.

"Hiccup!" I hear the familiar shout of Astrid.

"Astrid! We've got to find my dad," I say.

"Weren't you supposed to meet us at the Old Forest?" Astrid says, riding Siare.

"This isn't an Outcast boat. It's one of ours," I say.

"Oh. Let's go!" Astrid says.

"C'mon, bud!" I say. Heading towards Berk mainland, we see Dad about to head out.

"Dad!" I say, hopping off Toothless.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be searching the perimeter?" Dad says.

"I know, but Toothless decided to land and we found out that it's not an Outcast boat. It's one of ours," I say.

"What?" Dad says.

"It's true,sir. It really is one of ours," Astrid says.

"Show me," Dad says. Flying to the ship, I show Dad what Toothless shown me.

"It's one of ours, alright. But what's it doing shipwrecked?" Gobber says.

"The real question is, who attacked it? Because that's not the Outcast, nor Berserker insignia," Astrid says. Almost immediately after Astrid says that, there's a familiar roar.

_Shawn!_ Toothless roars. Shawn comes to where we are, but doesn't land.

_Everything okay?_ Toothless growls. Shawn growls something to Toothless. _What! Okay_. Toothless growls.

"What's wrong, bud?" I say.

_It's Dagur. I know he's not to friendly, but we need to head out to Dragon Island_. Toothless growls.

"Why?" I say.

_Dagur's dying_. Toothless growls.

"What! Let's go!" I say.

"Where are you going, son?" Dad says.

"To save Dagur," I say. Flying to Dragon Island, Shawn has me and the gang split up to search for Dagur. "There!" I say, pointing to an opened lake in the forest. "It's Dagur alright. What happened to him, though?" I say.

_Let them know we found him?_ Toothless growls.

"Yeah," I say. Toothless fires a plasma blast into the air and soon enough, I'm joined by everyone else.

"What happened to him?" Astrid says.

"Lukas tried to kill him to gain control over Outcast Island," Shawn says.

"Ohh, what?" A groan escapes from Dagur, telling us he's alive.

"Easy, Dagur," Carla says.

"What? Who are you? AH! What?" Dagur says.

"We're here to help you," I say.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, will you help me, Hiccup?" Dagur says.

"Sure. What happened to you?" I say.

"Lukas trained a Skrill and is going to use it to kill Shawn and every other dragon and half-breed. He shot me and left me here to die. He says he was going to let me live, but I didn't believe him," Dagur says.

"What!" We all say.

"Come on up, Dagur. But take it slow," I say when Carla was done wrapping his wound.

"I can't believe I'm getting on the thing I wanted to kill," Dagur says, slowly getting on Toothless.

"I'll stay behind with you, Hiccup," Shawn says.

"Sure," I say.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four "True Half-breed"

**Shawn's POV**

After leaving Dragon Island, I'm quiet almost the entire flight there. _Everything okay?_ Toothless growls.

_Yeah_. I growl.

_You're distracted_. _What are you thinking about?_ Toothless growls.

_Why would Lukas do such a thing?_ I growl.

_I don't know, but he's got Outcast Island following him, so we'd better be prepared for anything. _Siare growls.

_Gah! Oh, it's just you_. I growl. Siare and Toothless give a small laugh. _What's so funny?_ I growl.

"What's so funny, bud?" Hiccup says.

_Oh, nothing, Hiccup._ Toothless growls.

_You think Dagur will be okay?_ Siare growls.

_I don't know, but I kinda actually hope he is_. Toothless growls. Wow. Toothless was being targeted by Dagur, yet he hopes he's okay.

"He'll be okay, bud," Hiccup says.

"Hiccup!" Stoick says.

"No time for lectures, Dad. Where's Mom?" Hiccup says.

"She's at the house- is that Dagur?" Stoick says.

"Yeah," Hiccup says.

"What happened to him?" Stoick says.

"Lukas was at Dragon Island hunting a Skrill he already had tamed and he had Dagur there so he could try to kill Dagur to take Outcast Island for himself. Lukas plans on killing all dragons, half-breed or not, and from what Shawn is saying, he's got the ability to even kill another Red Death before it even blinks," Hiccup explains.

"This ain't good. This, Lukas-" Stock sighs.

_Where are you going?_ Carla growls as I walk away.

_Oh. I was going to tell Valka about Dagur_. I growl.

_Okay_. Carla growls.

"Whose the new Fury?" Tuffnut says, waking up to see what all the commotion was about. Diving into a bush, I change into the final pair of clothes I have.

"Tuffnut, you remember Carla, right?" I say.

"Yeah. Wait, you aren't saying-" Tuffnut starts.

"Yeah," I say.

"She looks so much like Toothless, if it weren't for the eyes," Ruffnut says, coming from around a corner.

_Weren't you going to go tell Valka?_ Carla growls.

"Oh! Right! Thank you! Well, I've got to go. Goodbye!" I say, running off.

_Here_. Carla growls, picking me up onto her back.

"Oh! Thanks," I say.

_You were running to slow_. Carla jokes.

"Valka?" I say, cracking the door open.

"I'm upstairs! Come on in!" Valka says.

"Valka, can you come with us to the Great Hall?" I say.

"Sure. What's going on?" Valka says.

"It's Dagur, he's dying," I say.

"What! Is he here?" Valka says. I walk up the stairs, only to see Valka looking at Hiccup's drawings.

"Yeah. He's in the Great Hall," I say.

"Oh. Okay. Let them know I'll be a while," Valka says.

"Oh, uh, you can ride with me to the Great Hall if you want," I say, taking a peek at the drawings.

"Oh? Thank you. I'll be down soon. I'll help heal Dagur, even though he's not to friendly, or from what I heard from Hiccup, I'll come right away," Valka says, putting a piece of paper down.

"Let's go!" I say, getting on Carla's back.

"You want me to get on that?" Valka says.

"It's not just a dragon, it's Carla," I say.

"Carla?" Valka says.

"Let's go!" I say.

"Okay," Valka says, getting on Carla. "What's going on? What happened?" Valka says.

"It's Dagur. He was shot by Lukas in an attempt to kill him," Hiccup says.

"What!" Valka says.

_Shawn!_ I hear that mysterious roar that never shows itself.

_You hear that?_ Carla growls.

"You heard that roar too?" I say.

_Yeah_. Carla growls.

_Sounds like somebody wants you, Shawn_. Toothless growls.

"You heard it, too? Did you hear it, Siare?" I say.

_Yeah_. Siare growls.

"What are you four talking about?" Hiccup says.

"You didn't hear that roar?" I say.

"What roar?" Hiccup says.

_You didn't hear it, Hiccup?_ Toothless growls.

"No," Hiccup says.

"Let's go check out where it came from," I say. _Yeah. We're going to go check out where that roar came from_. Carla growls.

_Okay. I'll see you later_. Toothless growls.

Hang on! Carla growls, darting towards the docks.

"Woah!" I say, un-prepared for the lunge.

_I said hang on_. Carla growls.

"You said that as you took off!" I say.

_Love you, though_. Carla growls.

"I love you too," I laugh, gently kissing Carla's forehead.

"It doesn't make sense! Why is it that every time I hear this roar, there's never any traces of any dragon!" I say, firing a silver plasma blast into the horizon, exploding a few hundred yards away.

_You shouldn't do that unless you have to._ Carla growls when I'm done coughing up smoke.

"Ugh. You're right," I say. It feels as if someone is watching me. I turn around only to see the boat I saw when Siare ate that eel. "Go ahead and head inland and help with Dagur. I'm going to check this boat out," I say.

_Okay_. Carla growls. Heading into some bushes nearby, I change, trying to keep the final pair of clothes I have. Walking up to the boat, I see it's almost empty. I hear a light thud behind me, then I see darkness. Waking up, I'm curled up in a patch of Dragon nip.

_Ugh. What- where am I?_ I growl. I struggle to get up, but I'm pushed back down.

_Stay down!_ I hear a light growl.

_Who- who are you?_ I growl.

_Doesn't matter. It's not safe_. The dragon growls.

_Not safe? Where are we?_ I growl, struggling against the dragon's paw, failing.

_You're at Berk._ The dragon growls.

_I know that._ I growl.

_Follow me._ The dragon growls, lifting his paw.

_Why?_ I growl.

_Just follow!_ The dragon, now identifiable as a Night Fury, growls, flying away.

_Hey! Wait up!_ I roar, flying after him. _Where are we going!_ I growl, catching up to him.

_My new home area. I've been following you, Night Wing. I never really believed you were a half-breed like me. But I'm truly a half-breed._ He growls.

_What's your name?_ I growl.

_I'm Kaz, but most know me as my dragon name, ShadowRider._ Kaz growls. Getting a good look at the half-breed Fury, his scales are a very dark grey, whilst having a hint of red. But his wings caught my attention. His wings are bladed. He's got blades strapped to his wings. Taking a closer look, there's a spot behind his left ear that's more red than the rest of his body.

_Born of the Stars of Luck and the River of Misfortune_. I growl.

_What?_ Kaz growls.

_Your mark behind your ear_. _I have it too_. I growl.

_Oh. We're almost there_. Kaz growls as a giant structure of ice comes into view.

_Where are we?_ I growl.

_My home._ Kaz growls.

_You live here?_ I growl.

_With other species of dragons, of course. I'm kind like the omega of this place. I don't count myself as the alpha, because I've meet the alpha before, and he deserves to be the alpha._ Kaz growls. As we land in the ice structure, Kaz roars and I see that his body is emitting a reddish glow.

_Afternoon, Kazzie._ A female growls.

_I told you not to call me that._ Kaz growls.

_Sorry, it's just that you looked tense._ She growls.

_Oh. Well, I appreciate the care, Jewel_. Kaz growls. I turn to look at the female and notice she has a resemblance of a Night Fury, but her features are more sharp and her white scales almost shimmer like ice, making her white eyes almost let her blend in with snow.

_I'm guessing you've never seen an Ice Rider breed before?_ Jewel growls.

_Huh? Oh, no._ I growl.

_What's your name? _Jewel growls.

_It's Night Wing_. I growl.

_Sounds like a name a Night Fury should be expected to have_. Jewel growls cheerily.

_Jewel, you know that half-breed I've been watching over? _Kaz growls.

_This is him?_ Jewel growls.

_Yes_. Kaz growls.

_Oh, I've never seen a blue Night Fury before._ A Rumblehorn growls.

_Bet you've never seen a purple one, either._ I silently grumble to myself.

_Wait, you've seen a purple Fury before?_ Kaz growls.

_Uh, yeah?_ I growl.

_Did she, by chance, have a light blue mark traveling down her back?_ Kaz growls.

_Yeah? How do you know Siare?_ I growl.

_I raised her as a cub. Tell me, how is she doing now?_ Kaz growls.

_What! Oh, uh. Well, she's happy with her mate and had two wonderful kids_. I growl. _I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to get back_. I growl.

_Okay. Just come back soon, okay?_ Jewel growls.

_Okay. Nice meeting you_. I growl, flying away.


	25. Authors Notes

"Author's Notes"

And there you have Book Two of Life of a Dragon! Twenty-four chapters! Hope you like this one. I'd also like to thank user Shad0wFr34k (I'm sorry if I didn't get your name right) for his idea for the second to final OC introduced in this book. Just as a reminder, I'll make Book Three not fully public, but will be open to suggestions and/or ideas. Even though hardly a half year of writing and reading, I already love Fanfics! Love you guys and hope you like the LoAD books (soon to be a Fanfic trilogy! X3)! And also let me know what you think of these! One final note, although I will be writing HTTYD Fanfics and other dragon-related Fanfics, you'll little to never going to know what topic to expect from me (that make sense?)! I'll see you readers in Book Three!


End file.
